The First Bride
by angelofire
Summary: Natasha heard the cocking of a gun and her heart leapt into her throat. She was frozen in fear; Natasha wanted to burst into the room to put a stop to whatever was happening inside, but her fear was holding her back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a rewrite of the first chapter of this story. I know this isn't the update most of you are probably waiting for and I apologize for that, but I ask that you bear with me as I go back and edit some chapters. I hopefully should have the edited version of chapter 2 up sometime tomorrow. **

Natasha sat in the large cozy parlor quietly reading. Everyone in the castle had already gone to bed but Natasha couldn't sleep; too many thoughts were going through her head. She tossed the book onto the table beside her and closed her bright green eyes. When she opened them again her eyes landed on a beautiful diamond ring that was sitting on her left hand. Natasha smiled to herself as she remembered the man who gave it to her.

_Natasha gracefully walked down the stairs earlier that morning to see a man with dark brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail with a few strands falling into his face, dressed in an elaborate black outfit waiting in the foyer. He smiled when he saw Natasha and he offered her his hand to help her down the last few steps._

_"You look beautiful, my love." He said as he lightly kissed her hand._

_Natasha blushed and quietly replied, "Thank you Vlad…"_

_"I unfortunately cannot join you for breakfast this morning, my love. I have a prior engagement; I shall join you later this evening." His tone was apologetic and Natasha kissed his cheek._

_"It's alright…" He kissed her hand before leaving the castle._

_Natasha didn't see Vladislaus again until the afternoon. She wondered what could possibly keep him busy most of the day, but she didn't fret over it. Natasha sat in the study drinking her afternoon tea when Vladislaus entered the room._

_She smiled upon seeing him. "I was wondering when you would return."_

_"You know I cannot stay away from you for long, my love." He replied sitting down beside her on the couch. Natasha noticed that Vladislaus seemed a bit distracted and a bit tense._

_"Are you alright?" She questioned a bit worried._

_He gave her a small smile before speaking. "Natasha, I have loved you since I first met you." He took her hand in his as he spoke and Natasha began to worry. What was he trying to say? "I could not imagine living a life without you, which is why I must ask; will you be wife?" He held out a small box with a beautiful diamond ring in it._

_Natasha was speechless as she gazed at the ring. "You know what my answer will be." She whispered as tears of joy formed in her eyes. Vladislaus smiled as he placed the ring on her left hand and Natasha immediately embraced him in a hug._

Natasha was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a gunshot. She quickly got up off the couch and went down the hall where she assumed she heard the gunshot. Suddenly Natasha heard voices coming from Vladislaus' bedroom and she crept closer to hear what was being said.

"You can't have her!" Vladislaus cried dangerously.

"She was promised to me." An unfamiliar voice replied.

"She has willingly given me her heart and it will always remain with me."

Natasha heard the cocking of a gun and her heart leapt into her throat. She was frozen in fear; Natasha wanted to burst into the room to put a stop to whatever was happening inside, but her fear was holding her back.

"We'll see…" The man said and Natasha heard a gunshot followed by something crashing through a window. She quickly flung the door open to see the bedroom was in complete disarray; the large window was broken letting a cold snowy breeze into the room and some of the furniture was knocked over. Than Natasha noticed the blood splattered on the wall and she saw Vladislaus slouched against the wall.

She quickly went over to him and saw he had a bullet wound in his chest. "Vlad…" Natasha said trying to find a pulse; her eyes beginning to fill with tears and obscuring her vision. "Please don't die…"

"Natasha…" Vladislaus' voice was raspy and harsh.

"I'm here, I'm right here…" She took his hand in hers, her heart beating rapidly.

He slowly opened his eyes trying to focus his vision on Natasha. "You must leave this place."

"Don't speak, save your strength." Natasha said frantically glancing around the room for something she could use to stop his bleeding, but found nothing useful.

"Listen to me…" He muttered as Natasha placed her hands over his wound, applying some pressure to stop the bleeding. Vladislaus' face contorted in pain while Natasha muttered an apology.

A young woman dressed in a shabby grey dress with long straight black hair entered the room. She froze upon seeing the condition the room was in until finally her blue eyes landed on Natasha and Vladislaus. Natasha instantly recognized the woman as one of the handmaidens in the castle.

"Get some cloth so I can dress his wound!" Natasha shouted at the handmaiden, but she remained rooted to the spot with a look of horror on her face. "Quickly!" Natasha added harshly causing the woman to scamper off.

"Natasha!" Vladislaus said as sternly as he could, trying to get her attention. "You must leave this place, you are in danger here."

Natasha frowned at his words, confusion clearly written across her face. "What are you talking about, I'm perfectly safe here."

"No…there is another who wishes to take you from me." He coughed harshly as the handmaiden reentered the room carrying strips of cloth. Natasha snatched a strip of cloth from the woman and used it to try and stop Vladislaus' bleeding.

"Promise me…promise me you will leave this place; go to my summer palace in Budapest, you should be safe there."

Tears were streaming down Natasha's face as she tossed the bloody cloth aside only to grab another from the handmaiden. "We can go there together as soon as you're better." Her voice was shaky and full of fear.

"No, no…just promise me you will go there." Natasha simply nodded unable to speak. He gave her a small smile as he reached up to touch her face. "I will always love you…"

"Don't leave me…" Natasha pressed his hand against her face acting as if this gesture would transfer some of her life's energy into him, healing his wound. Vladislaus' eyes slowly began to close and Natasha felt his hand become limp underneath hers.

"No, no…" She muttered frantically trying to find a pulse in his hand, but when no pulse was found Natasha began to sob uncontrollably. She heard another person enter the room, but Natasha was so distraught she didn't even care to notice who the person was.

This person lifted Natasha up onto her feet with great ease and handed her to the handmaiden. "Take her to her room; make sure she gets some rest."

"Yes my lord…" The woman gently took Natasha's arm and began leading her out of the room. "This way Miss…" Natasha thoughtlessly followed the girl down the dark hallway; the only sound that could be heard was Natasha's quiet sobs.

When they reached Natasha's room the handmaiden sat Natasha down in a chair by the window while she bustled about the room collecting certain items. Natasha paid the handmaiden no mind though; she was absorbed in her own thoughts. Her fiancée had just been killed and there was nothing she could do to save him. Natasha was standing right there, right outside the door! If only she had barged into the room maybe…just maybe Vladislaus would still be alive. Tears continued to slowly slide down her face as she kept thinking, _It's all my fault, he died because of me! It's my entire fault…_

Natasha glanced down at her hands, which were sitting in her lap. They glimmered in the light of the moon causing Natasha to frown in confusion. She lifted one hand in front of her face to see it was covered in a dark red substance; blood, _his_blood. Her eyes landed on the diamond ring Vladislaus had given her earlier that day, now it was stained with his blood.

Natasha shook her head hoping the blood was only a figment of her imagination, but it didn't disappear. When she realized she was not imagining the blood Natasha broke down into quiet heart wrenching sobs. The handmaiden took a wet cloth and gently began to clean the blood from Natasha's hands. Upon seeing the blood stained engagement ring the handmaiden carefully slip it off Natasha's finger so she was able to clean all of the blood off of it.

"Should I pack some of your things, Miss?" The woman softly asked pulling Natasha out of the daze she was in.

"Pack?" Natasha questioned.

"Yes my lady, are you not traveling to Budapest?" The handmaiden carefully slipped the ring back on Natasha's finger.

"Oh yes, yes of course…" Natasha replied absentmindedly.

"Perhaps you should try to get some rest Miss. I will have everything prepared for your trip by the morning." She stated.

Natasha just nodded and muttered, "Perhaps I'll do that…" While silently hoping that when she awoke this would all turn out to be a horrible nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The rewrite of chapter 2 is done, hopefully I will have the rewrite of chapter 3 up soon.

When Natasha awoke late the next morning nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Natasha dressed in a dark green dress with an oval neckline and bell sleeves. She quickly put her long dark brown hair in a messy bun at the crown of her head and absentmindedly fiddled with her ring. She knew the events of last night were no dream; the ring on her finger was proof that Vladislaus had indeed asked her to marry him. Natasha slowly descended the stairs and noticed the carriage man was taking bags outside and loading them onto a carriage. It appeared the handmaiden had kept her word when she told Natasha that she would pack her things for the trip to Budapest.

Tears stung her eyes as the cold unbearable truth began to settle in her mind. Natasha would never again meet Vladislaus in the foyer in the mornings; she would never look upon his face again or be held in his loving embrace.

A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and Natasha turned to see Valerious the Elder. "I hope you were able to get some rest last night."

Natasha forced a smile onto her face. "A little…" She responded even though the dark circles under her eyes said differently.

He just nodded and tried to think of a less depressing topic of conversation. "I have heard that you are taking a trip to Budapest."

Natasha glanced back at her luggage, which was still being loaded onto the carriage. "Yes, I intend to stay in Vladislaus' summer palace, if that's alright?"

"Of course, of course you may stay at the summer palace for as long as you wish."

Natasha smiled and replied, "You are to kind, sir."

Valerious the Elder returned the smile and dismissed the compliment with a wave of his hand. "Verona wishes to accompany you on the trip to Budapest." Natasha frowned; she was not familiar with anyone named Verona. Valerious the Elder noticed her confusion and clarified, "Verona is the handmaiden who assisted you last night."

"Oh, she's more than welcome to accompany me."

"I shall inform her immediately, but first would you like something to eat before you leave?" He offered politely.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

After Natasha had eaten with Valerious the Elder and her bags had been loaded onto the carriage Natasha took her last look at the castle. This would probably be the last time Natasha came to this place again. With a heavy sigh Natasha climbed into the carriage and prepared for the trip to Budapest. She gazed at her ring as the carriage began to move; she had never felt so alone before. Natasha was used to having Vladislaus accompany her on long trips such as this one. Natasha kept thinking that she was in some kind of strange dream and when she awoke, at any moment, he would be right beside her. She blinked back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes and tried to focus on something else.

Natasha noticed her companion's uneasiness and smiled politely. "Is everything alright?"

Verona looked a bit startled that Natasha would be speaking to her. "I-I'm fine…" She replied nervously.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself? Valerious the Elder told me your name is Verona, I'm Natasha." Natasha stated kindly, trying to begin a conversation with the young woman.

Verona appeared even more appalled by Natasha's question. "You…you want to know about me?"

Natasha nodded, an amused smirk occurring on her lips. "Yes, it isn't such an odd question. You look as if I have accused you of a crime you didn't commit."

Verona looked down at her hands, which were neatly folded in her lap, embarrassed by how she responded to Natasha's questions. "Forgive me my lady, but normally people of your status don't question a lowly handmaiden about themselves."

"A person of my status? What do you mean by that?" Natasha asked curiously.

Verona assumed she had somehow offended Natasha and quickly tried to explain herself. "Forgive me my lady! I did not mean to offend you, I am truly sorry! I only meant that you were a woman of high standings because you were engaged to a man of nobility."

Natasha smiled sadly as she glanced down at her ring, the only thing she now carried now that reminded her of Vladislaus; besides her memories. "We are no longer engaged, for death has parted us and is now cruelly laughing as I try to go on without him."

"I'm sorry…" Verona's tone was apologetic and sorrowful causing Natasha to look at her in confusion.

"Why are you sorry? It isn't your fault he was killed and you didn't aid his killer in anyway."

"No, but…" She stopped, wondering if she should continue with her bold statement. "I have seen you two together and you both appeared to be very happy. This tragic event was unexpected and I can only imagine how you must be feeling."

Natasha chuckled softly. "You are very observant for a handmaiden." Verona blushed at her statement. "Now, tell me something about yourself."

"Well, I was born in the small village of Bretna. My father died when I was young and my mother worked as a handmaiden inside the castle. I grew up in that castle and when my mother died I became a handmaiden too. What about you my lady?" She asked a bit unsure if she should be asking Natasha about her origin.

"My father is originally from England, he came to Romania when he was very young. My mother on the other hand was born here. I grew up in a small town called Nordai, near the Shadowed Forest." Verona's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the forest. She had heard rumors that unspeakable evils haunted those woods.

"My mother was killed when I was young and I unfortunately witnessed the entire thing. My father was so distraught that we moved away from Nordai as soon as possible." Natasha explained emotionless and she smiled to herself. "Funny how history sometimes repeats itself…"

A silence fell between them in which only the creaking of the carriage could be heard along with the occasional chirping of the birds. Verona nervously fiddled with the sleeve of her dress desperately wanting to ask a question that was nagging at the back of her mind. "My lady if I may be so bold as to ask how your mother died?" She was waiting for Natasha to lash out at her, but instead she smiled.

"I don't mind you inquiring about the death of my mother; I have overcome the grief of her death long ago." She turned to look out the window of the small carriage. "I was young and foolish at the time. I was searching for something special to give to my mother as a gift, just like all young children do. I had unknowingly wandered into the Shadowed Woods." Verona let out a small gasp causing Natasha to chuckle quietly.

"I can only assume my mother's expression resembled your own when she heard I had gotten myself lost in those woods. My mother was very superstitious; she believed in all the rumors about the woods, but my father didn't believe in any of those things. My mother had only one thing on her mind at that moment and that was the safety of her only child, so she went into the woods after me. She was overjoyed to find me alive, but her happiness was short lived. We were attacked by a werewolf; the creature instantly killed my mother and I barely made it out of the woods alive." Natasha shook her head trying to remove the memory from her mind. She then turned her gaze toward Verona to see how she had taken the tragic story.

Verona's face showed horror and a bit of astonishment. "You…you saw a werewolf?" She questioned disbelievingly.

Natasha nodded and said softly, "Yes, I don't remember ever being so frightened in my life."

_Natasha could hear a man screaming in agonizing pain as she fumbled around in the dark abyss. The screaming began to grow louder as she walked toward a blinding white light. Suddenly the screaming stopped and Natasha found herself standing in Vladislaus' bedroom. His lifeless body was still slouched against the wall, but there something odd about this scene. As Natasha glanced around the room she noticed there was no blood on the wall or even his clothes. As a matter of fact Natasha see any wound on him at all. _

_She frowned in confusion, what was going on?_

_Vladislaus' body suddenly rose to its feet and stretched, making it seem like he had been in the same position for years. Upon seeing Natasha standing before him Vladislaus smiled and walked toward her with open arms. His embrace was loving yet cold and his kiss was passionate yet heartless._

_"I'm coming for you, my love…" He whispered._

Natasha startled herself out of her dream and she frantically looked around in fear. She was still inside the carriage that was taking her to Budapest. Natasha could vaguely make out the dark silhouette of Verona asleep on the seat across from her.

Natasha exhaled a frustrated sigh as she placed her head in her hands. Even in her dreams she wasn't safe from the haunting image of his death. Natasha could hear the agonizing screams echo inside her head and Vladislaus' voice could be heard above the screams whispering, "I'm coming for you, my love…"

_If only that were true…_Natasha thought as she leaned back into her seat and rested her head against the side of the carriage. As she was beginning to drift into a restful slumber Natasha thought she heard what sounded like large wings beating against the night air. She passed this off as a figment of her tired mind before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here is the rewrite for chapter 3, sorry it took so long I sort of forgot about it. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter rewritten, but hopefully it won't take me to long.

Upon arriving at Vladislaus' summer palace Natasha was confronted by Wilson, the butler, an elderly man with dark brown eyes and salt and pepper hair. "Good evening Miss, shall I have your things brought to the main bedroom?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes please, and would you mind bringing my companions things to one of the guest rooms?" Wilson nodded as he led the carriage driver, who was carrying the bags, to the bedrooms.

Verona looked at Natasha with utter shock on her face. "My lady, it isn't that I'm not grateful but should I not stay in the servants' quarters?"

Natasha smiled and said, "Yes, normally the servants stay in the servants quarters but I don't consider you the average handmaiden. I believe we have become closer in the past few days, perhaps to the point of friendship."

Verona smiled happily, she was glad that Natasha considered her a friend. "I would like that my lady; to be friends I mean."

Natasha chuckled as she proceeded up the stairs of the palace. "As would I, but first you need to stop addressing me formally. You **can **call me Natasha, you know." Verona nodded and muttered a quiet okay. "You look weary; I suggest you rest before dinner is served."

"I believe I will, thank you my lady; I mean…Natasha." Verona than scurried down the hall to the room she would be staying in.

Natasha smiled to herself as she headed to her own room. It was nice having someone to speak to instead of consistently mourning over Vladislaus. His final words still nagged at the back of her mind. Vladislaus told her that she would be safe here, but safe from what?

Natasha opened the double doors to the large bedroom and was immediately hit with an icy cold breeze. There was a fireplace to the left side of the room with two dark red armchairs and a small table in between. On the other side of the room there was a large bed adorned with gold and cream sheets and a dark wooden nightstand. Natasha noticed the doors leading to the balcony were wide open, the curtains blowing in the breeze as gusts of wind entered the room. She shivered as she quickly strode over to the balcony and closed the doors. Natasha frowned suddenly noticing a red rose gently placed in the middle of the bed with a black ribbon tied around it. Carefully picking up the rose Natasha noticed there was no note attached to the flower.

_I wonder who left this here._ She thought delicately twirling the rose in her hand. There was no way anyone could leave the rose on the bed without being seen and the butler would have told her someone left this for her. Natasha turned around to face the balcony doors.

_No one would see them if they came in through the balcony doors._

Natasha flung the balcony doors open and rushed out onto the platform. She didn't know what or who she was expecting to see as Natasha peered over the railing and down to the streets of Budapest. Of course Natasha saw no one around who could have left the rose. With a frustrated sigh Natasha went back into the room to prepare for dinner.

The next morning during breakfast Natasha was handed an envelope by the butler, Wilson. "What is this?" She asked curiously as she opened the envelope.

"I'm not sure Miss; it was delivered by a young boy this morning." Wilson responded, taking away the dirty dishes.

The letter read;

_I do hope you intend to host the All Hallows Eve ball at the palace. If so I shall eagerly be looking forward to it._

Natasha frowned, _There's no signature, how odd…_

"Is something wrong, Natasha?" Verona asked curiously watching her friend's expression.

"There's no signature on the letter; here look for yourself." Natasha handed her the letter and watched as her expression went from curious to confused.

"That is odd; I suppose there's nothing you can do though." Verona handed the letter back to Natasha. "What about this All Hallows Eve ball that's mentioned in the letter? Do you plan on having it?"

Natasha thought for a moment. "I suppose having a ball would not be a bad idea. We could make it a masquerade ball, I shall inform Wilson immediately." Natasha rose from her seat and went off to find Wilson, who was in the large kitchen putting dishes into the sink.

"Wilson, what would you say to hosting an All Hallows Eve ball here in the palace?" Natasha questioned curiously.

Wilson stopped placing dishes into the sink and turned to face Natasha. "It is a wonderful idea, if my lady is prepared for such an event."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked her voice was full of confusion.

"Well my lady, Count Vladislaus has only been dead a few days. All Hallows Eve is next week, is my lady prepared to have all her guests give their condolences about his death." Wilson explained and Natasha softly sighed.

"I hadn't thought of that, I just assumed hosting this ball would get my mind off of my grief." Natasha stated softly, her eyes falling upon the ring Vladislaus gave her.

"Perhaps it may still be a distraction for you, my lady. The choice to host the ball is yours."

Natasha thought over Wilson's words. Was she prepared to have complete strangers pity her about her loss? Would she be able to speak about him amongst strangers and not burst into tears?

Natasha took a deep breath and said, "I believe a masquerade ball would be a great idea. Besides, no one will recognize me if I am wearing a mask." Natasha smirked causing Wilson to chuckle.

"I shall have everything prepared for the night of the ball, my lady."

"Thank you Wilson…" Natasha smiled happily as she left the kitchen.

The whole palace was busy preparing for the All Hallows Eve ball. Natasha had been keeping herself occupied with overseeing the preparations along with the help of Wilson. Every once in a while Natasha would shiver causing her skin to feel like it was crawling off of her. Natasha also had the strange feeling that someone was watching her but when she would look around Natasha would always find herself alone.

"Is everything prepared Wilson?" Natasha asked as she ran into the butler in the hallway.

Wilson nodded. "Yes my lady everything is prepared. May I advise you to get dressed; the guests will be arriving shortly."

Natasha glanced down at her clothes and realized she wasn't dressed in her ball gown. "Oh right…" She quickly scampered down the hall to her room. "Tell Verona I need her assistance!" Natasha called over her shoulder.

A white box with a red bow was sitting on the bed when Natasha entered the room. She glanced around the room expecting to see the person who left the gift to still be lingering around, but no one else was in the room. Curiously Natasha opened the box to see a midnight blue dress with a card on top addressed to her. The card read;

_Natasha,_

_A beautiful dress for a beautiful woman. I hope to have the privilege of dancing with you this evening._

_Forever Yours_

There was no name written on the card only 'Forever Yours'. Natasha wondered if this was the same person who had given her the rose. She carefully pulled out the dress to examine it more closely. The dress was strapless with a corset like top. There was matching gloves and a beautiful silver mask with dark and light blue feathers.

Verona entered the room just as Natasha finished dressing. "You look beautiful Natasha." Natasha turned around and smiled. Verona was dressed in a simple emerald green colored dress with an oval neckline and half sleeves; she carried a golden mask in her hands.

"Would you like me to fix your hair for you?" Verona asked curiously.

Natasha chuckled. "That would be lovely, thank you." She sat down at the small vanity while Verona began to style her hair. Verona styled Natasha's hair into an intricate bun at the crown of her head and placed a small beautiful tiara to keep it in place.

"There, now we should go down to the ballroom; I believe the guests are already arriving." Verona said offering a hand to help Natasha up.

Natasha took her friend's outstretched hand and rose to her feet. "Yes, I believe it is time to join the guests." Both girls put on their masks before making their way to the ballroom.

The ballroom was elaborately decorated with trapeze artists, tables lined with food, an orchestra and every guest seemed to be enjoying themselves. Verona was whisked away with the crowd just as soon as she entered the ballroom. Natasha smiled to herself as she watched the guests gracefully dance across the floor. She wished Vladislaus was here, all the couples around Natasha made her feel isolated and lonely.

"Good evening…" A man with a golden mask, which covered half of his face, bowed to her. "May I have the honor of dancing with a beautiful woman?"

Natasha smiled and politely replied, "Yes, you may…"

The man offered Natasha his hand and she happily took it. He led Natasha into the middle of the ballroom and began their dance. There was something familiar about this man, but Natasha just couldn't think of what it was.

"You never told me your name, sir." Natasha said.

The man smirked. "A name is unimportant; it is nothing but a word."

Natasha arched an eyebrow, which was concealed behind her mask. "That's an interesting way to put it." She muttered.

"I noticed you entered the ballroom alone this evening. Did no one accompany you?" The man questioned curiously.

Natasha sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid I did arrive alone."

"What a shame, and yet you carry this trinket. I can only assume it was given to you by him." The man replied glancing at her ring.

"Yes and it's the only thing I have left of him." Natasha replied softly.

"He is very lucky to have a beautiful woman such as you by his side." The man said kindly as he gently twirled her around.

Silence settled between them as the mysterious man gracefully led Natasha across the ballroom. Natasha gazed into the man's eyes trying to figure out why the man appeared so familiar to her. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and curiously said, "I feel like I know you…"

The man just smirked. "You do know me." He bowed to her before delicately kissing her hand. "I'm afraid our dance together has ended. Perhaps we shall see each other again before the night is over." Before Natasha could respond the mysterious man disappeared into the crowd of guests.

Natasha never encountered the mysterious man for the remainder of the night. None of the other guests had seen him; it was like the man never arrived at the ball at all. When the guests began to leave in the late hours of the night Natasha retired to her room, weary from the night's events. A sudden chill caused her to tremble as she entered the dimly lit room.

"I hear you have been looking for me." Natasha spun around to see the mysterious man standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded, the man just smirked and closed the door of her room.

"I have my ways…"

Natasha eyed him suspiciously. "I demand to know why you are in my room!"

The man ignored her, an amused smile on his face. "Are you afraid of me?"

Natasha hesitated a moment before lying to him. "No, of course not…"

The man's smile widened. "I can hear your heart beating rapidly."

Natasha frowned. "That's impossible; you can't hear a person's heart beat."

"Nothing's impossible…" He replied walking toward her causing Natasha to nervously back away from him.

Natasha stumbled into a chair and nervously asked, "What do you want with me?"

The man placed both his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned toward her. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner, Natasha." He lightly grazed his fingertips across her cheek.

"Do not be afraid…" He delicately removed Natasha's mask from her face and tossed it aside. "I will never harm you." He then removed his own mask and Natasha clearly saw his face in the dim lighting of the room.

Natasha's eyes widened in shock as she stared into the face of her fiancée. "No, no that's impossible; you can't be alive."

Vladislaus smirked mischievously. "I assure you my love you are not imagining this." He delicately brushed his lips against hers.

Natasha's breath caught in her throat and the only thought running through her mind was, _This isn't right, he's dead. I saw him die! _Vladislaus could hear her heart beating in her chest, the warmth of her skin and the blood pumping through her veins was intoxicating. He pulled her out of the chair and into his arms, embracing her tightly. Her scent was driving him insane and he wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself.

Natasha placed a hand to his chest and frowned. "You don't have a heartbeat." She said softly looking up at him.

"The dead usually don't have hearts let alone a heartbeat, my love."

Natasha stared up at Vladislaus for a moment with fear and horror written on her face. _He's dead and yet he is able to walk around as if he were still living. How can that be? _Natasha quickly backed away from him. "What are you?"

"I am a creature of the night, a vampire. I was reborn the night I was murdered and now I have come to claim you as my bride." Natasha didn't know whether to be overjoyed that he was standing before her or fearful.

Suddenly he disappeared before her eyes. Natasha frantically looked around the room for him and nearly jumped out of her skin when an arm wrapped around her waist. "You don't need to fear me my love. I have only come to make you mine."

"I have always been yours…" She replied softly, shivering as she felt his breath on her neck.

"But what about in death?" Vladislaus asked turning her around to face him. "Will you become my bride and live forever by my side?"

_Become a vampire?_ Natasha didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with him, but to do so she had to die. She looked into his eyes and saw a longing for her. "I will…" She began quietly. "I will become your bride."

Vladislaus smiled revealing his fangs. She felt her heart leap into her throat as he pulled her closer to him. Every nerve in her body told her to run to get as far away from Vladislaus as she could, but her heart told her to stay and endure the brief moment of pain to be with him forever. He lightly kissed her neck and she trembled when she felt his fangs graze her skin. Suddenly Natasha felt a sharp pain in her neck and she cried out in pain; she began to get dizzy and her legs buckled underneath her. Vladislaus easily held her up as he drank her luscious blood. It became harder for Natasha to breath and her vision began to grow darker.

_Natasha wandered through a dark forest in a daze; she felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. A delicious smell suddenly caught her attention, following the smell she came across a river. The river was a dark crimson color and just looking at it made her stomach growl. Natasha kneeled down at the rivers bank and noticed the river was full of blood. She immediately backed away causing her stomach to growl in protest._

_Drink…drink… A soft melodious voice encouraged._

_Something floating in the bloody river caught Natasha's eye. She crawled back to the bank of the river to get a closer view. A young woman about Natasha's age was floating down the river; her long blond hair and white gown were stained with the blood of the river._

_Drink…drink… The melodious voice was getting louder._

_Natasha shook her head. "I can't!"_

_You must… The voice replied._

_Natasha slowly dipped her hand into the river of blood as she brought her hand to her face she heard the voice say, Drink it…drink it…Natasha shook her head and pulled her hand away from her face. Suddenly pale white arms came up out of the river, grabbed Natasha by the arm and pulled her into the bloody river._

Natasha awoke with a start. She was lying on her bed with a few candles lit around the room. Natasha sat up and looked around; nothing appeared out of the ordinary, she was still dressed in her ball gown.

_Perhaps I dreamt it all and Vladislaus was never here._

Natasha noticed a small tray of food sitting on her nightstand. Her stomach gave a loud rumble upon seeing the tray of food. Natasha hungrily grabbed the bowl of soup; when she put a spoon full of the soup in her mouth it suddenly turned to ash. Immediately she spit the ash out and looked into the bowl curiously. There seemed to be nothing wrong with it; frowning she placed the bowl of soup back onto the tray and was about to grab a slice of bread when she heard a voice.

"My love you cannot eat such things anymore." Natasha turned her attention to the balcony door, where Vladislaus was standing with a wine glass filled with a red liquid in his hand.

"Why can't I eat this?" Natasha rose from the bed. "Why does it turn to ash in my mouth?"

He chuckled. "It's because I have turned you into my bride. Vampires drink the blood of others to survive; we cannot eat the food of the living."

Natasha sighed, wondering what she had gotten herself into. "Here, drink this…" He handed her the wine glass and she carefully took it.

The smell of the liquid was intoxicating and Natasha took a small sip of it. It was a sweet metallic taste that left her craving for more. She quickly finished the drink and placed gently placed the glass on the nightstand, her hunger appeared to leave her. "What was that drink you gave me?" She asked curiously, for it was unlike any other drink she had ever tasted.

"Blood…"

_Blood…?_ Natasha froze upon hearing his response. Blood, she had just unknowingly drunk someone's blood. Natasha suddenly felt sick; she had drunk another person's blood and enjoyed it! Images of her dream appeared in her mind; the river filled with blood, the young woman in the river and the melodious voice telling her to drink.

"My love, you will need to become accustomed to drinking blood; you need it to survive." Vladislaus stated sensing her discomfort.

"I believe that is something I can never get used to." Natasha mumbled.

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Get dressed, than meet me on the balcony." Natasha frowned slightly as she watched him walk out onto the balcony.

She quickly changed into a dark red dress with elongated sleeves and an oval neckline that was off her shoulders. Natasha walked out onto the balcony barely feeling the chill in the night air. "Come with me…" Vladislaus stepped onto the railing of the balcony and turned around to face Natasha.

"What are you doing?" Natasha wore an expression of pure horror as she watched him stand on the railing.

He chuckled at her expression. "We are going to visit someone _very_ special…" He extended his hand to her to help her onto the railing.

"How will we get to this very special person?" Natasha took his hand and Vladislaus lifted her onto the railing with ease.

"We fly, my love…" He jumped off the balcony pulling Natasha with him. Natasha watched as the ground got closer and closer. Suddenly she stopped falling and realized she no longer looked human, she appeared to be a demonic bat.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha and Dracula ended up on top of a cold, snowy mountain away from civilization. It did have a castle atop it though.

"So I'm guessing this is our new home." She said gloomily.

He didn't answer her, instead he started walking toward the castle. It was all weather beaten, making it look ancient. There were a few broken windows, either from the weather or the just the castle ageing.

Dracula turned himself into his winged vampire form and flew through the broken window. Natasha, not wanting to be left outside in the cold by herself, quickly followed.

The main hall was lit with torches that were in the middle of the room. There were stairs to the left and the right. This castle was probably bigger than Dracula's summer palace though it did feel like home, at least to Natasha.

She decided to look around the castle and went up the stairs to her right. She reached a two-way area picking the door to her left. She walked in and saw that it was just an empty room. The door to her right led her to a hallway where four bedrooms were. Natasha picked a bedroom and made herself comfortable.  
In the room was a bed and a dresser of course. There was also a couch and in the front of the couch was a fireplace already lit. Without question she decided to take a nap on the couch.

She awoke some time later to a bone-chilling sight. There in front of her was a small creature with a mask over its face.

"What are you?" She asked, curiosity overwhelming her but the creature only growled and walked off. Natasha wanted to know who this creature was and if there were more like it, so she decided to follow it.

It led her to a room with a coffin in the middle and four candelabras around it. She would have stopped and noticed the room better but she realized the creature was moving on. The creature stopped in the next room, which had practically nothing in it, and helped more of its kind move things around.

"They are called dwergers. They lived in this castle before us and are now my servants." Dracula said when he saw the confused look on Natasha's face.

"Interesting, all I got out of one of them was a growl. How did you get what they were called?" She asked.

"I found the information in an ancient book upstairs."

"So I guess we are banished here for the rest of eternity?" She asked not sounding to pleased about it.

"No, this will be our home for the rest of eternity. They can not keep us from flying back and forth every month and I plan on going back next month." There was a gleam in his eyes that Natasha didn't like. Something told her that she wasn't going to like what he was about to do next month.

"What are you going to do there next month?" She asked knowing that she would regret asking it.

"I plan on killing Valerious the Elder." He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't kill him he's your own father." Natasha said shocked.

"I must extinguish that whole line of family. They would be the only ones who would risk their lives to try and kill me." Dracula said not paying attention to her.

Natasha didn't even have time to reason with him because he had walked off and started informing the dwergers. She sighed. "It will be next month in a little bit and I will be a viewer of Valerious the Elder's death." She said it softly so no one around her heard.

Soon it was next month and by now Natasha and Dracula were very at home in the cold castle. Although Natasha was still very uneasy about Dracula's plan to kill Valerious the Elder. She had hoped that he would reconsider, but realized that once he firmed a plan he stuck to it and he always did. It was a dark and cloudy night when Dracula decided to go to Transylvania. Natasha wasn't hungry but knew she should go and try and stop him.

When they reached the town it was quiet just as it always was t this time. Dracula started walking toward Valerious the Elder's castle when he stopped and turned to Natasha. "I don't want you following me through this. You can wait here or feed if you wish." He said.

"Our problems became one when you turned me into a vampire. I want to go with you." She said stubbornly.

"No..." He said sternly partly hissing at her. He knew she would follow him anyway she always did even before they were vampires. He continued walking to the castle knowing that Natasha wouldn't be far behind.

She waited until he was far away. Then she followed right behind him. She followed him through the castle and up to Valerious the Elder's bedroom. He was asleep and when Natasha reached the room Dracula was standing over him his fangs bared. She had hoped he wouldn't do it, but she was wrong. Just then Valerious the Elder pushed Dracula backward causing him to hit the wall.

"I guessed you would come back to kill me." Valerious the Elder said looking at Dracula. Valerious the Elder took his chance and grabbed something from a drawer inside the night table. He quickly went over to Dracula as he was standing up and plunged it into his heart. It was then that Natasha realized it was a silver stake.

Dracula smiled. "You didn't think you would kill me that easily, did you?" He pulled out the stake and threw it to the side. Then he hit Valerious the Elder making him hit a wall and pass out.

"I can't believe you are going to kill him." Natasha said as she walked fully into the room.

He didn't answer her instead he started looking around for things. Natasha figured she wasn't going to get an answer from him, so she went over to the window to see how close to dawn it was. She didn't turn around until she heard someone grunt. Then she saw that Dracula was on the floor and Valerious the Elder had, once again, the stake in his hand. Now he was coming after her and she had nowhere to go. He pinned her against the wall.

"I am sorry." He whispered to her and then raised the stake that was aiming right at her heart.

A/N: Yea, it's kind of short sorry I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Dracula then appeared behind Valerious the Elder. He grabbed him and threw him out of the window next to them. Natasha peered out of the shattered window next to them and watched as Valerious the Elder hit the cold, hard ground.

A girl, about 21, walked into the room and was astonished at what she saw. Before she could say anything Dracula quickly went over to the girl and silenced her. Natasha wasn't paying close attention to what he was saying to her. She was looking out the window at Valerious the Elder's dead body. Natasha came to stop his death but it happened anyway.

"We must take our leave it is almost dawn." She turned around at the sound of his voice.

She nodded and waited for him to lead the way as he always does. When he took the girl in his arms a state of confusion washed over Natasha. "We are taking her with us?" She questioned.

"Yes, she could come in use." She didn't feel like arguing so she let him have his way. He took off with the girl in his claw and Natasha followed him back to their icy castle.

When they reached the castle Natasha walked off towards the library. She didn't want anything to do with Dracula or the girl. She picked up a book, sat in an armchair and started reading. After only about 5 minutes of reading Natasha heard a small knocked on the library door.

"Yes…" She said not looking up from her book. The door opened slightly and in came the girl. She cautiously walked up to the chair Natasha was sitting in.

"Can I help you?" Natasha asked a bit annoyed.

"Dracula sent me he said he would like to see you out on the balcony." Her voice was shaky as she spoke. Natasha closed the book and put it on her lap.

"What is your name?" She asked

"Verona…" She replied

Natasha smiled. "There is no reason to be afraid of me, Verona. I will not hurt you." Natasha could tell that she had calmed down because her heart beat had slowed.

"Why don't you look around the castle? I'm sure you'll feel at home here once you get used to it." Natasha tried not scaring or frightening Verona because this might be her new home.

She nodded and left the room as Natasha went to go see what Dracula wanted. She found him on the balcony just as Verona said. "You wanted to see me?"

He turned to face her and smiled. "Yes I did come…" He extended his hand to her and she took it without question. He then pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. Natasha was the one who pulled away first.

"That's why you called me here?" She asked quietly.

"No, I wanted to ask you about the girl I had brought here." As he said this his gaze never left hers.

She put her head on his shoulder and looked out over the mountains. "I think she is deathly afraid of us both. I wouldn't blame her though we are the undead." Natasha couldn't help but wonder why he was bringing this up.

"Yes, but she will be to very soon." He said very quietly hoping Natasha didn't hear him, but it was too late.

"What? That's why you brought her here to turn her into a vampire? That's the only reason why you brought her!" Natasha was now fuming looking him right in the face hoping he was wrong.

"My love I thought you might lonely here all by yourself." He said trying to convince her.

Natasha knew he was lying. _He wasn't thinking of me when he brought her. He was only thinking of himself._ Natasha was very upset with him. She pulled herself out of his grasp and went to the edge of the balcony looking at the winter scene in front of her.

"If that's what you wish then turn her into a vampire. I can't stop you either way." She said with no emotion in her voice.

He said nothing else to her and left her by herself on the edge of the balcony. Natasha then promised herself to no longer care about what he did because it would be pointless to try and stop him.

She then went upstairs and found Verona asleep in the bedroom across the hall from Natasha's' room. She sighed and felt sorry for her because she had no idea what lies ahead in her future and Natasha did. She closed the door quietly behind her as to not wake her because this might be the last time she ever got to sleep peacefully at night


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Dracula took Verona from Transylvania and Natasha was getting along quite well with her. Verona was no longer afraid of her, but she still feared Dracula and Natasha couldn't blame her since he had taken her from her home. Natasha hadn't spoken to Dracula since the night he told her what he was going to do with Verona. Natasha and Verona were out on the balcony enjoying the night air.

"How did you meet Dracula?" Verona asked curiously.

"It's a very long story…" Natasha replied sitting on the railing of the balcony.

"We have time…" Natasha could tell she was curious about her past.

"Alright, well it started when my father moved to Transylvania when I was six. My father then became good friends with Valerious the Elder, Dracula's father. He invited my father and I to dinner one night when I was around 15. There I met Dracula and the rest was as follows." Verona had on a confused look when Natasha said the last sentence.

"Meaning we fell in love. A couple of years after that we planned to marry sometime this year, but…" Natasha jumped when someone finished her sentence for her.

"I was murdered…" Natasha turned toward the door and saw Dracula. He was looking at her with no expression on his face. He walked toward Natasha and Verona took this time to hurry out the door while Natasha got off the railing and turned her back on him.

"You haven't spoken to me in a week. What's troubling you?" He was now standing behind her.

"Oh, so you noticed that I haven't been talking to you?" She said not looking at him.

"How can I not notice?" He said quietly as he kissed her cheek. When Natasha didn't reply to him Dracula turned her around to face him.

"You're still going to turn her into a vampire?" She asked quietly.

"Yes…"

"Even though you know that I hate the idea of it." Natasha waited for him to answer, but he didn't. She started to head for the door but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I am sorry if I hurt you." He said quietly.

"I know…" She gave him a light kiss then went up to her room. There she fell asleep. As dawn approached Natasha heard a scream come from the main room in the castle. She quickly went downstairs and found Dracula standing over Verona, who was passed out on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Natasha demanded.

"I just turned her into a vampire." He replied

Natasha went over to her and saw two holes in her neck where he had bit her. Dracula could tell she was upset and he walked over to her and embraced her. "There, there my love she will awake in an hour's time." He whispered to her.

"In an hour's time she will be different." Natasha replied sadly.

A few dwerger picked up Verona and brought her back to her room. Dracula then led Natalie to her room, lit only by a few candelabras, there was also ice on the wall and there was a coffin the middle of the room.

"It is dawn my love, we should not be up." Dracula kissed her passionately and as he did they both started drifting towards the ice wall. Once they reached it the ice formed around them trapping them in a sleep until dusk.

Once the sun set Natasha awoke out of her icy prison to notice that Dracula was not around. She decided to check on Verona and see how she was adapting to her new vampire life. When she reached the room she noticed that the door was open, so Natasha walked in. She saw that Verona was sitting on the window ledge looking out at the snowy scenery.

"Verona are you alright?" Natasha asked softly.

"What was it like being a vampire at first?" Verona asked trying to hold back tears.

Natasha went and sat on the window ledge across from Verona. "Different than my normal life and it took some getting used to. Now I don't think it's as bad as I might have thought it was." Natasha replied trying to comfort her.

"I will never get used to this life. Now I shall watch my parents die and my friend's age before me as I live forever." A tear slid down Verona's face.

"You will get used to this new life."

"How is that possible?" Verona asked quietly.

"Just look at Natasha she is handling her new life just fine." Natasha and Verona turned to see Dracula standing in the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Verona moved closer to the glass of the window when she saw Dracula and Natasha noticed this. "There, there Verona no need to fear me for we are spending eternity together." Dracula said. Verona said nothing she only looked out the window.

"Verona has not yet gotten used to her new life. Maybe now is not the time for you to be telling her about eternity." Natasha said trying to make Dracula leave Verona in peace.

He left without saying another word to either of them. Natasha got up to leave but Verona grabbed her arm. "Don't leave me, please. I'm afraid he'll come back, I'm afraid of him."

"You will be fine…he wont bother you any more today." Natasha replied to her pleas in a comforting voice.

"If I need you how do I…" But Natasha finished her sentence.

"Just think of me or call my name I will be able to hear you." Natasha left Verona alone and went to find Dracula. He waiting for her in the ice chamber, also known as Dracula's room and he wasn't pleased with her.

"Why do you torment her?" Natasha asked.

"How do I torment her?" Dracula asked not sure where the conversation was going.

"With your presence…the poor girl is scared to death. She never wanted to be vampire and you go and turn her into one. For what purpose did you do that?" Natasha questioned him and she knew this was going to led her into trouble.

"I shall need more then one bride to rule the world." He replied.

"Well two should be enough to keep you occupied." Natasha said not happy with his reply.

He chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You my love…" Natasha was furious that he would find her funny. "I believe I sense some jealousy in you." He started walking towards her and stopped when he was right in front of her.

"I have no reason to be jealous. What would I be jealous of anyway?"

"You are jealous because I'm not giving you the attention and affection that I used to." He said quietly.

He stroked her cheek with her finger. "I see it in your heart…" Natasha looked away from him not wanting him to read her emotions.

"My love, do not fear me. I won't harm you…" He turned her head towards him with a slight push of his finger.

"I don't fear you and I believe I never will, but right now I despise you." She said with a little bit of venom in her voice.

"You despise me for turning Verona into one of us." He said not sounding surprised.

"Yes, I am I don't understand why you put her through this. She does not deserve-" Natasha had no time to finish her sentence because Dracula had kissed her.

"Now I hope you do not despise me." He said softly. "Verona must feed since it is her first night. I must stay here and…take care of something's. You must teach her." He gave her a light kiss then left the room.

Natasha found Verona where she had left her, in her room. "Verona we must leave." Natasha said.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"Dracula has asked me to take you out to a nearby village so you can feed." Natasha replied.

"He isn't coming with us, is he?" Verona asked fear creeping into her voice.

Natasha smiled. "No, he is not coming with us. We must leave now so we are back before dawn." With a wave of her hand the window in Verona's room flew open.

"Follow me…" Natasha walked onto the ledge of the window and jumped. She fell gracefully for a few seconds then turned into her bat form. Natasha perched on a nearby tower waiting for Verona.

Verona couldn't believe what she saw. She knew she had to follow Natasha, but she was just to afraid. Without looking down she jumped off the ledge of the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Verona turned into a winged vampire in mid fall. Natasha spread out wings, jumped off the tower and started flying toward the nearest town with Verona right behind her. They landed in the town square; it was late so not many people were out. The few people that were awake and moving around the town square quickly went inside at the sight of them.

"There is no one out." Verona said quietly.

"No one stays out once the sun sets they are afraid of our kind." Natasha said looking around for anyone left outside.

"You'll need to sneak into a window that is left open. Becareful they might know we're here." Natasha said as she watched Verona walk off.

Verona found a window and jumped in it. She found that the window led to a girl's room, whom looked to be about 14. She approached the girl's bed quickly and quietly, releasing her fangs she bit down on the girl's neck. Once she was no longer hungry for the taste of blood she exited through the window she came in through. Then she headed to the town square to find Natasha.

Natasha watched as Verona went through a window. She looked around the small town searching for someone to feed upon. She found someone in an alley their body giving them away. She went to the alley and saw a man., which seemed to be looking for someone. Natasha came up behind him and sunk her fangs into his neck. He struggled to get her off of him, but it was futile. In seconds he was on the ground drained of all his blood.

Natasha was about to leave the alley when she heard someone gasp behind her. She turned around to see a young girl with blonde hair. "You're a vampire aren't you?" She asked a bit frightened.

"Yes, you are very brave to come up to one." Natasha replied showing her fangs hoping this would scare the girl away.

"Well, you saved my life…" The girl replied while backing away a bit

"What are you talking about?" Natasha said confused.

"The man you killed was my abusive fiancé. I hid so he wouldn't find me and then you came and killed him." The girl said explaining what happen.

"I only came here to feed I had no intention of killing your insane fiancé." Natasha said as she started walking toward the town square.

"Wait!" The girl yelled running up to Natasha.

"What?" Natasha snapped getting annoyed.

"Take me with you please. I have no other family or friends here." She begged.

_What use could she be if I take her with me? Dracula would only turn her into a vampire, but isn't that what he wants…more brides?_

"Alright I'll take you with me." The girl's face lit up with happiness. "What's your name?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Marishka…aren't you Dracula's main bride?" She asked curiously.

"Yes…I'm the first bride, Natasha…" She said.

Natasha turned on her heel and headed back to the town square with Marishka right behind her. When they reached the square Verona was already there waiting. When she saw Marishka her eyes widened.

"Who is she?" Verona asked calmly.

"This is Marishka….Marishka this is Dracula's second bride Verona." Natasha replied.

"She is coming with us?" Verona asked confused.

"Yes, she chooses to come with us because she has no family…" Natasha said a smiling. Verona knew exactly what she meant and smiled along wit her.

"The sun will be coming up in a few hours…we should leave now." Verona said looking toward the sky. Both Verona and Natasha turned into their vampire forms, Natasha leading the way back and Verona following carrying Marishka.

When they reached the castle it was dawn. Verona had gone to her chamber to rest leaving Natasha to introduce Dracula to Marishka. Natasha led Marishka to the 'ice chamber' where Dracula was talking to a dwerger. When both girls entered the room Dracula sent the dwerger away and walked toward them.

"Ah my love, you have returned. I hope you took good care of Verona?" He said giving Natasha a small kiss.

"I did…she is now capable of taking care of herself. While I was out feeding I found something that might…interest you." Natasha said smiling.

Natasha turned around and motioned for Marishka to come closer. As she came closer she got afraid of what might happen to her here. Dracula looked at her his eyebrows raised.

"I found her in the town. She was being attacked by her fiancé, whom I feed upon. She wished to come along with Verona and I." Natasha explained.

"What is your name?" Dracula asked Marishka.

"Marishka…" She replied, fear noticeable in her voice.

He nodded. "Bring her to a room." Dracula said to two dwerger's who walked in. They took Marishka by the arms and led her out of the room.

"Why did you bring her?" Dracula asked curiously.

"I thought you could use a little bit You did say you needed more brides, did you not?" Natasha said as she walked over to Dracula's coffin and gazed at it.

Dracula came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're the only company I need, my love." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"That was how it was long ago, but now it's different." She replied pulling out of his embrace and crossing the room.

"I treat the same way as I always did." He saw walking toward her.

"Yes, but you've changed somehow I can't explain it but your different. It could be that you are a vampire or maybe that you have more then one bride."

"What does it matter Natasha my love for you is still strong." He said.

"I know it is and I can tell that your love for me has not changed." She said as Dracula embraced her. "Nor has my love for you changed." Natasha said lightly kissing him.

"You are the one I love, my main bride, the one closest to my cold dead heart." He said kissing her. "Now rest my love you have had a long night." Just as he said this Natasha went limp in his arms.

Dracula picked her up and brought Natasha to her room. He laid her gently on the bed and kissed her cheek. "Rest my love for I have a plan that will need to be put into action." He said and then left.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Sorry it's taken me forever to update I had writer's block on this story, but I think I finally know where I want this story to go. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon!

Chapter 10:

The next night Natasha was awakened by Verona. "Why do you disturb me?" She questioned agitated.

"The Master would like to speak with you." Verona replied.

"I am not in the mood to speak with him." She replied bitterly.

"I advise you not to get the Master angry he is testy towards his servants already." Verona warned.

"I don't care to speak with him or even look at him for that matter and you can tell him that!" She snapped, Verona nodded and left the room.

_He is going to be furious with my response but I no longer care. _She thought

A moment later Natasha heard a furious roar echo through the castle, which was followed by a dwerger entering her room. They dragged her to the entrance hall where Natasha saw Marishka lighting the torches in the middle of the room.

"He is not pleased with you." She muttered, as Dracula and Verona entered the entrance hall a moment later.

"Do you dare defy me?!" He shouted at Natasha.

"Yes…" Natasha replied dangerously.

Dracula roared at her showing his fangs, but Natasha was unmoved by this. Both Verona and Marishka backed away from him, but Natasha didn't move. She hissed back at Dracula baring her own fangs.

"Have you forgotten I gave you a new life with immortality?!" He shouted.

"Did it ever occur to you that I possibly never wanted this?" Natasha questioned matching his tone.

Dracula glared at her. "You should have said that the night I turned you."

"Would you have given me a choice?" She asked and Dracula didn't respond.

"I thought not…" Natasha said and turned around to return to her room, but Dracula appeared in front her. He grabbed Natasha by her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"I will not be spoken to like that!" He stated and began choking her.

Both Verona and Marishka wailed, "Master please don't hurt her." Marishka begged.

"She is our sister, the closest thing to family we have." Verona said.

Dracula released Natasha from his grip and she crumpled to the floor. "You are lucky my brides care for you." He muttered.

Natasha glared at him, "Don't do me any favors…" She rose to her feet and went to her room. There she flew outside and perched atop the highest tower.

Natasha stared out at the dark, snowy sky trying to figure out what she was feeling. At the moment she hated Dracula and would rather be sitting in the pits of Hell at this moment. Another part of her was dark and cold just like the sky Natasha had been staring at. The third part understood why Dracula was so cold toward everything and still cared for him.

She heard the flapping of wings and slightly turned her head to see Verona and Marishka. "My dear, something other than the Master is bothering you." Verona stated appearing next to her.

"As we said before, we are sisters for eternity even though we don't share one family." Marishka said appearing on Natasha's other side.

Natasha sighed, "I never truly spend time with him anymore. He has both of you and I suppose I feel thrown aside." She admitted.

"He still cares for you." Marishka stated trying to comfort her.

"If he did he would not have choked me…" Natasha replied.

"That was his anger talking, my dear, not his heart." Verona stated.

"He has no heart…" Natasha muttered still staring at the view.

"Perhaps if you speak with him it may sort things out." Marishka offered.

Natasha nodded, "Perhaps I should speak with him…" She jumped from her position on the roof and enjoyed the free-fall for a moment before turning into her bat form. Natasha flew through the open balcony doors and clung onto the ceiling as she changed back into her human form. While still hanging upside down from the ceiling Natasha spotted Dracula ordering around the dwerger he had as servants. She gracefully dropped down from the ceiling landing perfectly on her feet behind Dracula.

Dracula turned around when he heard Natasha land behind him. "I've come to ask you something." Natasha said emotionless.

"What might that be?" He asked in the same tone and Natasha could tell he was still mad with her.

Natasha took a deep breath and asked, "Who murdered you and why?"

Dracula turned his back to her and replied, "That is a discussion for another time."

Natasha appeared next to him. "I heard you yell and found your body that night, please tell me what happen." She begged quietly.

"A man named Gabriel Van Helsing murdered me that night." He said not looking at her.

"Van Helsing, why would he want to kill you?" Natasha questioned curiously.

Dracula looked at her and said quietly, "He wanted you, my dear"

Natasha was appalled by this new information. "I don't understand, why would he want me?" She asked softly.

"It seems your father was pulling two sets if strings my dear. When you moved to Transylvania and met me your father was trying to make an arranged marriage with you and Van Helsing. It was however unexpected when we got engaged. I can only assume that around the same time we got engaged your father successfully arranged the marriage with Van Helsing thus leading to Van Helsing murdering me." Dracula explained.

Natasha all of a sudden felt weak as this new information registered into her mind. "For what purpose would my father have to arrange a marriage for me?"

Dracula held her close and shook his head. "I do not know my love. Perhaps tomorrow you can find him and see why he betrayed you."

Natasha nodded and after a moment she asked, "Did he say anything, Van Helsing I mean, when he murdered you?"

He thought for a moment then responded, "Only that I should rot in the fiery pits of Hell…"

Natasha looked up at him, "How did you find all of that out about my arranged marriage to Van Helsing?"

"I stumbled upon a letter to Van Helsing written by your father containing all of this information in it. I realized you had not been told about this arranged marriage or you would have mentioned it to me when we got engaged. I didn't tell you about it because I thought our engagement would send this person away, but obviously I was wrong." He explained holding her tighter.

"I just don't understand why my father would do such a thing especially me being his only daughter." Natasha muttered.

"There, there my love everything will be alright. Go now and rest tomorrow we will deal with your father's treachery." Dracula said and Natasha turned to retire to her room, but he grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Forgive me if I hurt you, my love." He stated.

Natasha smiled, "You are forgiven…"

_Natasha sat in the dinning room of Valerious the Elder's mansion. Across from her sat her father, at the head of the table sat Valerious the Elder and next to Natasha sat Vladislaus. Servants entered the dimly lit dinning room carrying silver trays with that evening's dinner. Once the food was placed on the table Vladislaus stood up._

"_Forgive me for interrupting this evening's meal, but I have an announcement." He said and glanced at Natasha before continuing. "Natasha and I are engaged."_

_There was a moment of silence and then Valerious the Elder stood up beaming. "Congratulations to both of you." He said hugging Vladislaus._

_Natasha stood and glanced at her father. She noticed his face was a bit pale as he walked over and embraced her. "Your mother would be so happy and I know she is smiling down upon you." Her father whispered and Natasha smiled. _

"_We must celebrate our children's engagement to one another." Valerious the Elder stated joyfully._

"_A ball perhaps to celebrate this wonderful union." Her father recommended._

"_What a wonderful suggestion Charles. We will have an engagement ball two days from now. After dinner I will begin the arrangements." Valerious the Elder stated, Natasha smiled happily and took Vladislaus' arm._

"Natasha are you alright?" Natasha turned to see Verona standing in the middle of the dark empty room.

"Yes I'm fine, I was just remembering the night Vladislaus announced our engagement." She smiled as she spoke. "There was to be an elaborate ball celebrating it, but Vladislaus was murdered the night before the ball. Instead of a ball the next day we had a funeral." Natasha explained sadly.

Verona looked at her sympathetically. "I am sorry Natasha"

She shook her head, "Don't be it's over with now. Besides I have business to attend to in Botiza. You are to watch over Marishka until I get back."

"When will you learn, my dear, where one bride goes we all follow. We need to look after one another; we are like a family now." Verona stated, Natasha smiled and nodded.

"I will tell Marishka…" Verona said and disappeared only to return with Marishka by her side.

"Verona tells me we are going to Botiza. Good, I'm dying to stretch my wings." Marishka said pleasantly.

"Alright, we'll leave now then…" Natasha said, as she jumped out the window followed by Verona and Marishka. All three brides turned into their bat form and flew toward Botiza. The brides reached Botiza around midnight. The city was quiet except for the drunks and prostitutes that hung around. A young man who was drunk out of his mind came up to Marishka.

"Hey, you up for a round?" The man was slurring his words and could barely stand.

"Love to…" Marishka replied her eyes turning yellow and she showed her fangs when she smiled. The drunken man didn't notice this because he could barely see straight.

"Marishka…" Natasha began but was interrupted.

"Natasha please it will only be a moment besides I'm starving." Marishka pleaded.

"Alright but be quick…" Natasha responded while sighing.

Marishka smiled and walked into the shadows with the drunken man. Natasha closed her eyes and breathed in the air. She was trying to find the blood scent of her father. Natasha reopened her eyes just as Marishka came back toward them wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Who are we looking for?" Verona asked curiously.

"My father…he's not far from here." Natasha said as she began walking down the dimly lit street.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Natasha followed her father's blood scent down the road until she reached a small house at the end of it. There was one light on in the whole house and that was on the second floor. She noticed a window that was slightly ajar and climbed through with Verona and Marishka close behind her. The three brides easily made their way through the dark house and up the stairs. The only light was coming from the study and the brides stood in the doorway waiting for the man sitting at the desk to notice them.

Charles looked up and jumped in fright. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" He demanded.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. It hasn't been that long since I last you has it, father?" Natasha stated.

Charles stepped into the dim candlelight. He was a tall and thin man with sandy blonde hair that had begun to gray at the temples and green eyes. "Natasha, h-how can this be? You're dead…" He muttered frowning.

"I am the undead now father, bitten by Count Dracula himself." She replied.

Charles shook his head in disbelief, "Then who are they?" He questioned.

"This is Verona and Marishka there are also brides of Dracula. I came to talk to you about a man named Van Helsing."

"I have never heard of that name. Now leave this old man in peace." He said turning to sit back at his desk, but Natasha appeared behind him.

"You're lying to me…"She said while baring her fangs.

Charles backed up slowly only to run into Verona and Marishka who appeared behind him. Both brides held onto him while baring their fangs ready to bite Charles if Natasha gave the command.

"W-what do you want with me?" He questioned, fear clearly noticeable in his voice.

"I want you to tell me about this Van Helsing character." Natasha demanded.

"I needed his help with something and he refused everything I offered. One day he saw a picture of you that I always carried around with me. He told me that he would take only you and nothing else, so I agreed. It was only the day after or later that night, I can't recall, that you announced your engagement to Vladislaus." Charles explained

"Vladislaus was murdered by Van Helsing." Natasha stated, irritated with her father.

"I figured as much, when I told him of your engagement it was already to late. Van Helsing would not reconsider and he killed Vladislaus probably to get to you."

"What was the deal about?" Natasha asked curiously.

"You must understand Natasha I did it all for your protection. The wolf man curses our family and for generations we have either been killed or bitten by them. The wolf man killed your mother and that is when I began to worry about your safety. I began to fearful and sought out Van Helsing." Charles explained.

"Why hasn't Van Helsing come back to find me then?" Natasha asked curiously.

"I don't know…perhaps he doesn't know where you are."

Natasha sneered. "You betrayed me father…you only wanted to save yourself from the wolf man."

"No, no how can you say that?!" Charles shouted getting nervous.

Natasha took a step closer to her father. "I have no wish to be related to a traitor." She said softly and dug her fangs into the side of her father's neck. Her father tried to struggle, but Verona and Marishka held onto him tightly. When Natasha had her fill, she watched her father fall to the floor as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Let us head back to the castle before the sun begins to rise." Verona stated and the three brides flew off toward the castle.

When they entered the castle each bride went off to different parts of the castle. Natasha went to find Dracula, she had feeling he knew more about Van Helsing than he was telling her. Natasha found him in the so-called "laboratory".

"How did your reunion with your father go?" Dracula asked curiously.

"It went well, at least it did for me anyway." Natasha responded.

"I suppose you found the information you were looking for, then."

"Yes I did, he told me he arranged the marriage to protect me." Natasha responded.

Dracula raised an eyebrow at her response. "Protect you from what?"

"The wolf man, he said my family has been cursed by it for generations. He thought he was doing the right thing by giving me to Van Helsing." She explained.

"Your father was a fool tormented by the death of his wife." Dracula responded emotionless.

"You know of my mother's death?"

Dracula turned his attention to a couple of dwergers, who were carrying wires across the room. "Almost everyone did, my dear…come I want to show you something."

Natasha followed him to the other side of the room. There she saw greenish colored sacks hanging from the ceiling.

"What are they?" She questioned curiously.

"My children…" He simply responded.

Natasha was rendered speechless. The only response she could think of was, "Oh…"

He smiled proudly up at them while Natasha stared blankly up at them. "they will come alive as soon as I find a way to give them life." Dracula stated and walked away to check the progress of the dwergers.

Natasha remained where she stood still staring at Dracula's unborn children. She couldn't tell how she felt at that moment. Natasha was upset certainly, but whether she was jealous or angry now that she had trouble deciphering. She felt numb and now uncaring, this wasn't the life she had been promised.

_It appears even in death I get cheated out of the things I cling to. _Natasha thought as she sadly left the laboratory.

Natasha retreated to the library where she knew she could be alone. She wondered how different her life would have been if she was mortal.

_It probably would be better than this… anything would be better than this. _

The next night a loud howling sound awaked Natasha. Curiously she entered the laboratory, which was where the howling was coming from. She spotted a wolf man creating havoc and the dwergers trying to control it using electrical rods, but this was only making the creature angrier.

As soon as Natasha stepped into the room the wolf man turned his head and growled at her. Then he charged toward her knocking some of the dwergers over in the process. Upon reaching Natasha he took a swing at her head, but she luckily dodged it just in time and jumped on top of a piece of machinery trying to get away from the wolf man. The wolf man roared at Natasha in anger, if she had a heart now would be the time where it would rapidly beat against her chest. The wolf man went over to the machine Natasha was perched upon and began beating and clawing at it. The dwergers were trying to control the beast with their rods, but he threw them aside like rag dolls. The machine was now starting to crumble under the wolf man's heavy blows. Thinking quickly Natasha jumped off the machine, landed on the ground a distance away from the wolf man and let out a hiss.

Luckily for Natasha, Dracula entered the laboratory and the beast seemed to calm down a bit. "What happened here?" Dracula demanded surveying the damage done to the room.

"Your new pet is responsible for all of this and he almost tried to take my head off." Natasha responded.

"Yes, he is a hostile one, but he will learn." Natasha expected him to punish the beast in some way and was a bit surprised when he did not.

"I thought you would like to know that I'm leaving the castle for a while." Natasha stated changing the subject.

"How long will you be gone, my dear?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, depends if I find anything interesting." She replied shrugging.

"Where will you be staying then?"

Natasha thought for a moment then said, "London…"


	12. Chapter 12

Dracula raised an eyebrow at Natasha. "Why do you want to go to London, my dear?"  
Natasha was heading for the door when she replied, "To get as far away from here as possible."

It took Natasha three nights to reach London. All the while she was cautious about letting people see her bat form and staying out until dawn. During the journey Natasha hid from the sun in barns or old abandoned houses.

When she finally reached London it was quiet with hardly anyone on the streets. Natasha began to feel lonely as she walked the streets of London looking for a place to hide when the sun came up. She had already begun to miss home, but her mind was dead set on staying as far away from Dracula as she could. Of course Natasha would have to return to the castle eventually or Dracula would come looking for her and that would not end pleasantly. Natasha finally came across the decision to stay in an abandoned house.

It had been a little more than a week, now, since Natasha left the castle and she had been enjoying herself as well. One night while Natasha was taking a walk around the city a man, who seemed to look afraid over something, grabbed her and dragged her into an alley.

"You really shouldn't take random people hostage." Natasha whispered to the man as he turned her to face the entrance of the alley.

"Shut up…he'll hear you." The man replied, wrapping an arm around her neck making sure she couldn't run off.

Natasha frowned and just as she was about to question the man's statement she noticed something. A dark figure had appeared in the entrance of the alley. From what Natasha could tell from the dim light he was standing in the man wore a black trench coat and a hat.

"You're going to have to kill her to kill me!" The man holding Natasha said. As every second went by she could hear the man's heart beat increase, he was scared but of what?

"Let her go, this woman has done nothing to you." The mysterious man replied.

"Why so you can kill me? I don't think so…" the man replied. He threw Natasha aside and she watched in horror as the man began to transform.

He screamed in pain as two horns grew out of his forehead. The hair on his body thickened into a black coat. His legs were becoming hooves of what seemed to be a horse. The man's face was also transforming into a bull. The creature got down on its hooves and hands and began to charge at the mysterious man.

The mysterious man pulled out two guns and began to shoot the creature, which only made it furious. When the creature approached the man it stood up on its hind legs and the swatted the man, thus making him hit a wall while dropping both guns. He then got up and pulled out two tojo blades and sliced at the creature as it ran toward him. The creature howled in pain as the mysterious man made several gashes across its torso. The creature tried to slash at him with his claws, but the man was able to dodge it while slashing the creature's legs. Once more the creature howled in pain and in its fury grabbed the man by the throat while lifting him off the ground.

"I didn't ask to become this beast." The creature stated angrily.

"The people you murdered didn't ask for their fate either." The man replied barely above a whisper.

The creature growled at him and began to strangle the man. The man took one of the tojo blades and cut the beasts hand off. It stumbled back in pain whimpering and howling in agony. Natasha was surprised all of London was not awaken by the creatures screams.

"Now to finish this…" The man said and pulled out a dagger, which he plunged into the beast's heart. The creature began to change back into a man and fell onto the stone street. He began shaking, but was then completely still and Natasha could smell the scent of death on him.

The man then turned to Natasha. "Are you hurt?" he asked curiously.

"No, thank you…"

"You shouldn't be wandering the streets at night, don't you know they're dangerous?" The man said approaching her.

"I only arrived in London a few days ago." She replied

"Well from now stay inside."

"May I ask your name?" Natasha asked curiously

"Van Helsing…" Natasha was surprised to be standing in front of her lover's killer.

The man frowned at her and said, "You look familiar to me. Do I know you?"

Natasha frowned a bit confused by his reaction. "You mean you don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything…I do remember small fragments of my past life, but not everything." Van Helsing replied sadly.

"My name is Natasha I traveled here from Transylvania. I believe you met my father sometime ago, Charles Krasimir was his name." She replied

Van Helsing thought for a moment trying to remember a face or a name. "We made some type of deal?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes, you both made a deal to save my life from the wolf man. You see according to my father, my family is cursed by the wolf man either to die by them or become one."

"Your father asked me to protect you in exchange for something, but I can't remember."

Natasha dared not reveal the rest of her father's deal to Van Helsing incase he decided to go after Dracula, in which she would die if Dracula was killed. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know the rest of the deal my father made with you." She lied

"Hopefully it will come to me…in the meantime stay off the streets at night it's dangerous. I won't be able to protect you all the time." Van Helsing replied as he began to walk out of the alley.

Natasha smirked as she watched him leave. _I wonder what would happen if you could remember._ She thought. As she watched him leave Natasha thought she would never see him again. It was only a few days later when Natasha was wandering the streets alone at night when she met him once more. He appeared out of the shadows and would have startled her if she hadn't heard his heartbeat.

"I thought I told you to stay off the streets at night it's dangerous." He said sternly.

"I can take care of myself, Van Helsing." She replied.

"So I've noticed…" He muttered. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He stated softly

"You've known me only for a little while and already you are starting to care for me?" Natasha responded.

"I think it's because of what happen before I lost my memory."

"Perhaps…but trust me I don't need protection."

"Are you sure? I'm leaving for the Vatican soon; perhaps you could come with me. They would surely protect you from the wolf man." Van Helsing offered.

Natasha knew the moment she stepped into the Vatican church she would turn to dust. "No, I'm afraid I can't you see…I'm leaving for Transylvania tomorrow. Thank you for your generous offer though."

"Don't mention it…well then; be careful on your journey home." He said politely.

"I will thank you…"

Natasha left the city of London the next night and reached castle Dracula within three nights. Upon entering the castle she was greeted by Verona and Marishka.

"Natasha you're back…" Marishka replied.

"You were dearly missed…"Verona added.

"Not by Dracula I'm sure…" Natasha muttered.

Verona and Marishka looked at each other, and then Marishka spoke. "I'm afraid we have some bad news to for you."

"It appears that in your absence Dracula has taken another bride." Verona said sadly.

Natasha could feel her anger begin to course through her cold dead veins. "He seeks to replace me?" She questioned venomous.

"We tried to plead with him to not take another bride, but he would not heed our words." Marishka stated.

Without another word Natasha went to find Dracula. He was in his so called lab with a red haired woman Natasha assumed was his new bride.

When he saw Natasha he said, "My love you have returned."

"Yes, I see you have taken a new bride in my absence." Natasha replied trying to conceal the anger in her voice.

"Her name is Aleera…" It angered Natasha more that Dracula seemed oblivious and uncaring toward her feelings.

"How quick you replace me the moment I leave. Tell me how long did it take you to find another bride?" Natasha stated, anger had begun to quietly creep into her voice.

Dracula frowned. "My love, I would never try to replace you. You are too dear to me."

"Am I? You never act like I am." She retaliated.

"Why does this bother you, my love?" He asked curiously.

"Because everything you promised me was a lie." She said dangerously. Natasha left the lab furious. Before she had contemplated telling Dracula about her encounter with Van Helsing, but she would wait until her anger towards him had subsided.

After a while Natasha began to loathe Aleera. She hated that Aleera was so attached to Dracula, but of course Dracula paid no mind to it. She was also very arrogant at times thinking that she was Dracula's prized treasure just because he spent more time with her. Natasha couldn't wait for the day that Dracula would get bored of Aleera and tossed her aside just like he did to Natasha.

She stood in the lab watching Aleera attach herself to Dracula's arm, feeling disgusted at the sight, "My love, I need to speak with you…alone." Natasha added glaring at Aleera.

"Of course my dear, come let us step out on to the balcony." He replied ushering Natasha out to the balcony.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Dracula questioned when they both were on the balcony.

"While I was in London I met someone…someone we are both familiar with." Natasha stated softly.

Dracula thought for a moment before asking, "Who did you meet?"

"I met Van Helsing…" She replied waiting for his reaction.

"Van Helsing…I'm surprised he did not recognize you then." He replied.

"It appears he has lost his memory and doesn't remember much." Natasha explained.

"How interesting…"

"He did say I looked familiar to him, he remembered my father and part of the deal they made." She stated.

"He did not remember my murder at all?" He asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I didn't mention you."

"Hmm, how interesting…perhaps our paths will cross once more."


	13. Chapter 13

Years had passed since Natasha had last seen Van Helsing and since then she felt somewhat lost and broken. Dracula paid very little attention to her and spent most of his time either in the lab or with the other brides. Natasha stayed in the library and tried to drown out her sorrows by reading a book. Sometimes she even caught herself crying as she sat in a dark red arm chair.

Natasha could not understand where the tragedy had begun. Had it been the night that Dracula was murdered? Was it the night he turned her into a vampire? Perhaps it was when Verona and Marishka had become vampires? Maybe it was when she left for London? Whenever the tragedy had begun Natasha hoped someone could save her from this torment she was putting herself through.

Natasha was spending another night in solitude in the library when Aleera appeared. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"The master would like to see you…" She replied innocently.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Natasha questioned while turning her attention back to the book she had begun to read.

"No, he just requested you…" Aleera replied.

Natasha sighed and left the library without another word to Aleera. Natasha found Dracula in the lab yelling at a few dwerger. "Aleera told me you wanted to see me." Natasha stated.

"You and I are going to visit this Dr. Frankenstein." Dracula responded.

Natasha frowned. "For what purpose do we have to visit him?" She asked curiously.

"He is a scientist my dear. I am hoping he will be able to find a way to bring my children to life." He replied.

Natasha glared at the green sacs hanging from the ceiling, which contained unborn vampires. Natasha couldn't escape them no matter where she went in the castle. The green sacs hung from the ceiling in almost every part of the castle. They served as a constant reminder that Natasha was just there to occupy space. Whether it was in Dracula's cold heart or not remained in questioned.

After a moment Natasha replied, "I can't…"

Dracula raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

She shook her head and muttered. "I just can't…" Natasha began to walk away, but Dracula appeared in front of her.

"Why don't you want to bring our children to life?" He questioned.

"You mean **your** children. If you haven't noticed none of them are mine." Natasha hissed and walked by him.

"So this is all over jealousy, my dear." Dracula stated and Natasha turned to face him.

"I believe I have a right to be jealous. The night you turned me you said we would live together forever. Never once did you say that I would have to share you with three other women! Also the fact that you pay more attention to them than you do me irritates me." Natasha explained feeling her anger and jealousy overwhelm her as she spoke.

Dracula chuckled at her. "What's so funny?" Natasha demanded.

"Is this the reason you have been so cold towards me?" She didn't respond. "My love, why would you question my love for you?" He asked.

"Because you hardly even look at me anymore…" Natasha muttered.

"I have not forgotten you, my love." He kissed her passionately. "Are you still not coming to see Dr. Frankenstein?" He asked curiously.

Natasha didn't know what to do. She wanted to accompany him, but if the doctor found a way to bring the children to life, Natasha wasn't sure if she could bear it. She sighed. "Alright, I'll go with you."

Dracula smirked. "Good…" Then he changed into his bat form and flew out a nearby window closely followed by Natasha.

They landed in the middle of the small town of Medias. All the houses were dark except one, which was isolated from the rest of the town. They both walked toward the isolated house and Dracula knocked on the wooden door. After a few moments the door was opened by Dr. Frankenstein's assistant. He was hunched forward and had a deformed face. His hair was a thin, dirty blonde color and he had yellowish brown, crooked teeth.

"How may I help you?" The servant questioned.

"Is Dr. Frankenstein here? I would like a word with him." Dracula stated politely.

"The doctor is upstairs; I will tell him you are here." The servant said and stepped aside to let them in. Natasha took Dracula's arm as they entered the house. "You may wait in the parlor for the doctor." The servant stated, while pointing to a closed door and then he disappeared upstairs.

The parlor was small yet cozy. The room contained a fireplace, which was lit, a small couch and an armchair. Natasha took a seat on the small couch and gazed into the fire while Dracula stood with his back to her lost in thought. They sat in silence for a while until the door to the parlor opened.

The man was young with blonde hair and wore a white lab coat over his clothes. "My servant, Igor, told me you wanted to speak with me, sir?" The doctor asked while walking over to stand near Dracula.

"Yes, I am Count Vladislaus Dracula and this is my wife Natasha." Natasha was a bit surprised that Dracula referred to her as his wife. She never imagined being called his wife, not for many years. "I have heard of your experiments and would like to hire you to create something for me."

Dr. Frankenstein seemed overjoyed that someone was interested in his work. "What do you want me to create?" He asked curiously

Dracula came and sat down next to Natasha. "I am interested in bringing something to life." Natasha tensed up afraid Dracula would tell Dr. Frankenstein too much. Dracula sensed her fear and took Natasha hand encouragingly.

"I'm afraid I don't have the money or equipment to create such an experiment." The doctor replied sadly.

Natasha looked at him and smiled. "What if we fund the experiment for you?" She offered looking at Dracula.

He smiled at her. "A wonderful idea, my love. We shall fund the experiment and prevent a place where you can create it." Dracula stated.

The doctor seemed ecstatic. "You would do that?" He asked not being able to believe it.

"Of course, we believe in your work doctor." Natasha replied.

"That's wonderful, thank you." He said happily while beaming.

"We know of a place where the experiment can take place." Dracula stated.

"You have a place for the experiment already?" The doctor asked sounding surprised.

"Of course, I would not present an offer to you if I was unprepared." Dracula replied with a smirk.

"Where is this place?" He questioned curiously.

"It's a carriage ride away; perhaps tomorrow we shall take you there." Dracula replied as he rose to his feet. He offered his hand to Natasha to help her up.

"Of course, I appreciate your interest in my work." The doctor said while walking them out of the parlor.

"I will see you tomorrow night, doctor." Dracula replied while Natasha took his arm. They both left Dr. Frankenstein's home and walked toward the middle of the town of Medias, so as not to arouse suspicion from Dr. Frankenstein. Once they reached the middle of the town they changed into their bat forms and returned to Dracula's Castle.

The next night Natasha found Dracula in the entrance hall of the castle. "Are we going to see Dr. Frankenstein?" She questioned.

"Unfortunately, I cannot go see the doctor tonight. I have other matters to attend to. I am afraid you will have to accompany the doctor." He stated.

"What, but I don't even know where the place is?" Natasha replied, sounding worried.

"Do not fret, my love. I will send a carriage to meet you at the doctor's house and take you there." Dracula replied.

"I don't know your plan though. How do you know I won't mess anything up for you?"

Dracula smirked at her. "I have faith in you, my love. Have the doctor's servant, what was his name? Igor, I believe his name was. Get him to inform us of the doctor's progress." Dracula explained.

"What should I tell the doctor if he asks for you?" Natasha asked curiously.

Dracula thought for a moment. "Tell him I am acquiring the equipment for the experiment."

Natasha nodded and changed into her bat form. She landed quietly outside Dr. Frankenstein's home and knocked on the door. Igor let her inside the house and went up the stairs to retrieve Dr. Frankenstein, while leaving Natasha to wait in the parlor.

"Countess, I did not expect to see you here." Dr. Frankenstein stated as he entered the parlor.

Natasha shook her head. "Please, call me Natasha. My husband, unfortunately, could not make it this evening and asked me to accompany you instead. I hope you don't mind this change of plan?" She stated.

The doctor shook his head. "No of course not…"

Natasha smiled. "Good, are you ready to leave?" She asked.

"Yes, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if Igor came along with us. He is my assistant as well as my servant." Dr. Frankenstein stated.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Now, if we leave now we should be able to get back by morning." Natasha replied. _Hopefully I will be able to make it back to the castle by morning._

Dr. Frankenstein went to find Igor while Natasha went outside to make sure the carriage Dracula said he would send was outside. To her surprise there was a carriage waiting outside the doctor's house with a dwerger holding the horses' reins. The carriage ride seemed to never end. The whole ride there was in silence and Natasha began to loath being stuck in such a closed in area. She was dying to get out of the carriage and stretch her wings. Dr. Frankenstein had almost immediately fallen asleep once the carriage had begun to move and Igor was eyeing her suspiciously. Finally the carriage came to a halt outside an old abandoned castle. The castle was far away from any type of civilization and seemed to be falling apart in some places.

Dr. Frankenstein stared up at the castle in awe. "Your husband is going to let me use this castle for the experiment?" He asked.

Natasha nodded. "Yes, he knows how much space this experiment requires and he knew you would not be able to create it in your house." Natasha stated as she opened the door to the castle. "As you can see this castle is falling apart in some places, but it's mostly intact. I hope this place suits your needs for the experiment."

"Yes, it's perfect…" The doctor replied while wandering off to explore the castle, which left Natasha and Igor alone.

"The doctor tells me you are his assistant as well as his servant." Natasha stated trying to get Igor to speak.

"I am not his servant." Igor mumbled.

"No…? Well, the doctor seems to think differently about that. Come now, you really didn't think he thought of you as being anything other than his servant, did you?" Natasha questioned with a bit of haughtiness in her voice.

Igor didn't respond instead he glared at Natasha. She chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. If Dr. Frankenstein thought of you as an equal he wouldn't have you be his servant or assistant." Natasha could see the dislike of Dr. Frankenstein grow on Igor's face. "My husband and I could help you become a scientist, if that is what you wish, but you must do something in return for us."

Igor turned to face Natasha clearly interested in the offer she was about to make. "We want you to watch Dr. Frankenstein carefully as he creates this experiment for us and inform us of what goes on. I'm sure the information you gather will not go unrewarded." She stated while smirking malevolently. Igor smiled mischievously and agreed to Natasha's proposition.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I got writer's block for this story, but hopefully this chapter came out ok. I would like to thank VintageLyre for giving me the general idea for this chapter.

The castle was quiet when Natasha returned from showing Dr. Frankenstein the castle where he will be creating his experiment. Natasha found Dracula standing on the balcony looking out at the vast mountain landscape.

"I did as you asked." Natasha stated coldly

Dracula nodded, but frowned at the coldness in which Natasha spoke to him. Was it his fault that she addressed him so coldly? "Natasha…" He said while turning to face her. He couldn't think; he immediately lost his train of thought upon seeing her. She was beautiful to him; she always was, but now it seemed like her beauty alone was not enough to satisfy him. Dracula loved Natasha or at least he thought he did. Dracula couldn't remember the last time he felt any other emotion besides anger.

Natasha stood there calmly waiting for Dracula to gather his thoughts before he spoke. Dracula took a step toward Natasha waiting for her to turn and run from him like so many others did. When she remained on the balcony with him he slowly walked closer to her.

"My love…" He stated as he brushed her hair out of her face. There was something in Natasha's eyes that he had never noticed before. She was broken; something inside of her had died and left behind an empty shell.

"Why, why do you torture me so?" Natasha whispered.

Dracula frowned. He wasn't even aware that he was torturing her. "You promised me a new life with you. One where we wouldn't have to fear death, but the only life you have ever shown me is one of pain and sorrow." Natasha stated softly.

He didn't mean to cause her so much pain. "Sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they used to be before you died. We were so happy then and now…now we're miserable." Natasha said turning her gaze away from him.

Dracula knew Natasha was right. They had been happy before he was murdered, before they both became vampires. Was it his fault that they both had become so miserable or were they just not meant to be together? A thought had crossed Dracula's mind. If he was not destined to be with Natasha than perhaps Van Helsing, the man Natasha was promised to, was destined to be with her? Rage flared into Dracula's eyes, he wouldn't lose Natasha to Van Helsing.

Natasha frowned noticing the rage that had sprouted in Dracula's eyes. "What are you thinking?" She asked curiously.

"Van Helsing…" He said the name with pure venom in his voice. "I have tried to protect you from him for so long. What if my efforts have all been for nothing? You can see now that we no longer hold the love we once had for each other."

"Than stop trying to protect me from him and make the time you have with me count for something." Natasha said quietly.

Dracula looked at her sadly before turning to look at the scenery once more. Natasha can never know the truth between herself and Van Helsing. Dracula sighed, he almost lost Natasha once and he didn't plan on losing her again.

"Why do you do this? Why do you wish to push me away?" She questioned.

"I do not want to push you away, my love." He replied quietly.

"It seems like you are. You hardly pay me any attention anymore and all the children that are just waiting to be brought to life aren't mine. Do you realize how painful it is to see those things in there and knowing not one of them are yours? Knowing that the person you love is spending their time with someone else." Natasha stated sadly.

Dracula didn't even turn to glance at Natasha; he just continued to stare out toward the mountains. Dracula actually did know what it felt like to see the one you love in the arms of another, of your closest friend.

Natasha sighed and left Dracula out on the balcony. She was tired of trying to make him understand how she felt. Natasha came to the conclusion that Dracula just didn't care about her any longer.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months finally turned into a full year. It had been one year since Dr. Frankenstein had started the experiment, which would bring Dracula's children to life. At the end of every week Igor would meet with either Dracula or Natasha for an update on the doctor's work. From what Igor had told them the experiment was near completion and Dracula wished to visit the doctor to see how the experiment was coming along.

Dracula landed outside Castle Frankenstein with Natasha close behind him. They were let into the castle by Igor who quickly shuffled away to find the doctor. Natasha glanced around the room and noticed it was still dirty, but it looked like the doctor had been busy building the experiment and keeping the castle together.

"I was starting to wonder when you might decide to stop by Count." Dr. Frankenstein stated as he entered the room closely followed by Igor.

"I would have come by to see your work sooner, but I have been busy these past few months." Dracula replied.

"It's quite alright Count. I'm sure you will be pleased to hear that the experiment is almost complete."

Dracula smiled. "That is wonderful news…"

"Would you care to see it?" The doctor asked.

"Of course…" Dracula stated. Dr. Frankenstein led them deeper into the castle to where he kept his lab. The room was filled with all different types of equipment for the experiment.

"It's right over here…" Dr. Frankenstein stated quickly rushing over to a metal table that had a blood stained white sheet over it hiding something.

Natasha cringed as the scent of blood reached her nose. The smell of blood was intoxicating and it took every inch of self control she had to not reveal that she was a vampire. Natasha frowned and stared in surprise as the doctor pulled the sheet off. There strapped to the table was what looked like a man or parts of different men. The man or creature seemed to be sewn together with odd electrical devices attached to it.

"Of course it isn't finished yet." The doctor stated nervously waiting for Dracula's approval.

Dracula walked around the table to get a better view at the creature. "Wonderful…" He muttered. Natasha wished he would finish here before she lost control of herself.

Dracula noticed the look of concentration on Natasha's face and he knew the smell of the blood must have been getting to her. "How long until it is finished?" He asked Dr. Frankenstein curiously.

"Um, hopefully in another week or so…" The doctor replied.

Dracula nodded. "Then we shall see you in a week doctor." He stated while wrapping an arm around Natasha's waist and leading her out of the room. Natasha was thankful to leave that room; she wasn't sure how much longer she would have been able to control herself.

Dracula didn't utter a word to Natasha until they reached the castle. "You almost gave us away." He stated trying to appear calm.

"I couldn't help it; the smell of the blood was so strong." Natasha replied.

"You should learn to control yourself better."

Natasha glared at him. "You should stop being so critical. The doctor didn't notice anything wrong, so I see no reason to be upset by it."

Dracula nodded but stayed silent and watched as Natasha retreated to her room.

_Natasha was in the woods looking for someone. It was dark out and she could barely see her own hand in front of her. Suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. _

_Natasha was about to scream when a voice said, "It's only me…"_

"_I was afraid you wouldn't show…" She stated softly._

"_I wouldn't leave you out in these woods alone; it's dangerous." The man replied._

_Natasha chuckled as she turned around to face him. The man carried a small lantern, but even though there was light Natasha still couldn't see the man's face. "And you plan on protecting me if something frightening appears."_

"_Of course, I can't let anything hurt you." The man replied. This man wasn't Dracula, this Natasha was certain of but his voice seemed so familiar to her._

_"Have you told him yet?" The man asked curiously._

_Natasha shook her head. "No, I don't want to hurt him." She muttered._

_The man sighed. "Natasha we can't keep this a secret forever. Sooner or later someone will notice something."_

_"I know, I know…I'll tell him tomorrow."_

_"Good…" The man stated before something in the woods caught his attention. "Stay behind me!" The man said as he dragged Natasha behind him trying to shield her from something._

_"What is it? What's the matter?" Natasha questioned sounding a bit fearful._

_"Something or someone is watching us…" The man replied._

_Natasha heard a low growl come from somewhere to her left and grasped the man's arm fearfully. She tried to peer into the woods to find the source of the growling, but it was too dark to see anything. Suddenly a werewolf jumped out of the trees and charged toward Natasha._

_"Look out!" The man shouted._

Natasha awoke from her restless slumber with a start. She looked around the room and saw that she was in her bedroom in Castle Dracula. Natasha frowned as she glanced out the window. What was that dream? It felt to real to even be a dream. Who was the man with her in the dream? Natasha knew the man was not Dracula for their voices were different, but this man sounded so familiar to her. Did she know him and if she did than why can't she remember him?


	15. Chapter 15

Natasha never spoke of the dream she had about the mysterious man. She came to the conclusion that if she didn't understand the dream than how could anyone else? As Natasha prepared herself for their weekly visit with Dr. Frankenstein she was accompanied by Dracula's three other brides.

Natasha frowned and asked curiously, "What are you three doing here?"

"Did the master not tell you?" Verona questioned.

"We are to accompany you both on your visit to see the doctor." Aleera replied with a smug smirk while Natasha just gave the woman a fierce glare.

Five vampires departed from Castle Dracula, two flew to Castle Frankenstein and three waited in the woods nearby. Dracula and Natasha quietly entered the castle, watching the doctor's progress from the shadows.

"It's alive. It's alive!" The doctor shouted joyfully, but his joyful moment was interrupted by angry bellows coming from outside. The doctor quickly ran to the large window to see what the commotion was about. A large mob had formed outside the castle carrying torches and pitchforks while attempting to break into the castle.

"Success!" Dracula said appearing behind Dr. Frankenstein and startling him.

"Oh Count, it's just you." Dr. Frankenstein said sounding relieved.

"I was beginning to lose faith, Victor." Dracula walked up to the window and gazed down at the angry mob. "A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a little thing like grave robbery."

"Yes, I must escape this place." The doctor stated quickly running and packing his things up.

"Where are you going to run, Victor? Your peculiar experiments have made you unwelcome in most of the civilized world."

"I'll take him away, far away, where no one will ever find him." The doctor replied still trying to pack his things up before the mob entered the castle. Natasha sat on the mantelshelf above the fireplace.

"No, no Victor." Dracula stated appearing beside Natasha. "The time has come for me to take command of him."

The doctor stopped packing and looked up at Dracula and Natasha with confusion on his face. "What are you saying?"

Natasha glanced up at Dracula and noticed a glint of anger in his eyes. In seconds he was standing in front of Dr. Frankenstein. "Why do you think I brought you here? Gave you this castle?" He questioned angrily. Natasha appeared beside Dracula and placed her hand on his arm trying to somehow calm him down.

"You said…you said you believed in my work." Dr. Frankenstein stuttered clearly confused.

"And I do, but now that it is as you yourself have said a triumph of science over God. It must now serve my purpose." Dracula responded.

"What purpose?" Dr. Frankenstein asked suspiciously.

Natasha looked at Dracula wondering if he would actually tell the doctor his whole plan. Dracula smirked before speaking, "I wish to bring my children to life."

Dr. Frankenstein looked at both Natasha and Dracula bewildered. "I don't think my creation will be able to bring a stillborn baby to life. There are many complications in bringing a human child back to life."

Natasha quirked an eyebrow; the doctor still thought they were both human and they wanted to bring a human child back to life. Either he was convincing himself that Natasha and Dracula were human or the doctor was completely oblivious. "The children are not human children, dear doctor. They are blessed by the Devil and born dead. I suppose you may call them children of the night." Natasha explained.

Dr. Frankenstein looked horrified at the explanation Natasha gave him. "Vampires…" He muttered and shook his head violently. "Good God! I would kill myself before helping in such a task." He walked over to the creature and looked at it proudly.

"Feel free; I don't actually need you anymore Victor." Dracula appeared on the other side of the creature, across from the doctor. "I just need him, he is the key."

"I could never allow him to be used for such evil."

"I could, in fact my brides are insisting upon it." Dracula walked toward the doctor threateningly, eyeing him hungrily.

The doctor backed away fearfully. "Igor help me!"

Natasha spotted Igor by the door. She watched him carefully to see if he had an ounce of loyalty left in him to help Dr. Frankenstein. "You have been so kind to me Doctor…caring, thoughtful but he pays me." Natasha looked at Igor in disgust; how could he choose the latter over someone who has taken care of him?

Dracula had backed the doctor into a wall and out of sheer panic Dr. Frankenstein picked up a sword and aimed it at Dracula's chest. Natasha chuckled coldly as she walked up beside Dracula.

"You can't kill me Victor." Dracula stated in a bored tone and to prove his point Dracula walked into the sword, pushing the sword through himself until his face was inches away from the doctors. "I'm already dead."

Natasha smirked at the fear that crossed the doctor's face as Dracula bared his fangs. Hurried footsteps were heard leaving the room and Natasha saw Igor fleeing, not wanting to stay in case he became the next meal.

Dracula tossed the limp, lifeless body of the doctor to the side and noticed the creature was no longer strapped to the table. An angry roar was heard across the lab and a large piece of equipment was hurled at Dracula and Natasha causing them to fall into the fireplace. The creature than delicately picked up the doctor and quickly carried him out of the castle in the direction of the windmill.

Natasha lay in the fireplace unable to move and feeling the fire burn away at her skin. She didn't scream in agonizing pain like any normal human being would if they were being burned alive. The fire felt like a light tickle against her skin; a light tickle that burns the muscles and tissues of one's body. Suddenly the heavy weight that was on top of her moved and someone pulled Natasha out of the fire. Dracula stood before her with his skin also burned.

"Well, what now?" Natasha asked as she felt her skin begin to heal itself.

"We must find the monster before something happens to it." He replied tensely.

Natasha secretly hoped the creature would become useless to Dracula, so he wouldn't be able to bring his children to life. The sound of the angry mob began to fade away and Natasha curiously looked out the window. She saw that the mob was now gathered around the windmill.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow and said, "It appears the local villagers have spotted your monster."

She heard him roar and turned around to see he had changed into his bat form. Without waiting for Natasha, Dracula broke through the window she was standing near and flew off toward the windmill with the other three brides following close behind. Natasha gave an irritated sigh before following after them.

The windmill had caught fire by the time the vampires took to the air; a result of the villagers trying to kill the monster. Dracula let out another roar causing the villagers to scramble away in fear, but it made no difference the windmill had already fallen burying the monster under a pile of burning wood.

The five vampires landed gracefully on the ground no longer in their bat forms. Verona, Aleera and Marishka began wailing in grief; now that the monster was dead their children couldn't be brought to life. Dracula just stood there glaring furiously at the burning remains of the windmill, his plans to bring life to his children burned away with the monster. Natasha stood slightly behind them all with a triumphant smirk on her face; his plan had failed and Natasha couldn't be happier.


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha hadn't expected anything to change after the monster was destroyed and truthfully Dracula's treatment of her hadn't improved. Natasha still found herself being ignored and Dracula was still trying to find ways to bring his children to life, but every experiment ended up a failure. This was the only joy Natasha received; watching the little grayish blue creatures sprout from their sacs only to burst into green slime moments later. Dracula became frustrated with his constant failures and took his anger out on the Valerious family, murdering almost all of them.

A year had finally passed, but to Natasha it felt more like a decade than a year. She was constantly in one of the highest towers in the castle enjoying the dark, quiet solitude. Natasha rarely left the tower only coming out to feed. It was in this tower that Natasha received yet another strange dream.

_Natasha was unable to see anything; everything was shrouded in black, but voices could be heard in the darkness. One voice was familiar to her, Dracula, but she didn't know who the second voice belonged to._

_"What did you do to her?" Dracula demanded sounding furious._

_"I did nothing; she was attacked by a werewolf." The other man replied sounding remorseful. _

_"If she was bitten…" Dracula began, but was interrupted by the other man._

_"She wasn't bitten; her wound isn't fatal."_

_"Why were you with her to begin with?" Dracula asked suspiciously._

_Natasha never heard the man's response for the darkness began to fade away and she found herself in a large dimly lit bedroom. She was lying in a large bed with a figure standing by the window. When Natasha sat up in the bed the figure turned around to face her._

_"How do you feel?" The figure stepped into the light and Natasha saw the man was Dracula._

_"My head is throbbing…" She replied placing a hand to her forehead and feeling a cloth tied around it. Confusion and fear flashed across her face and Dracula quickly sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand._

_"I feared you would never wake up with the wound you received, my love." He said and Natasha gently touched the cloth that was wrapped around her forehead._

_"What happen to me? Why is this cloth around my head?"_

_Dracula froze and looked at her curiously. "You do not remember?"_

_Natasha froze and her heart began to beat erratically. "What should I be remembering?"_

_"You were attacked by a werewolf in the woods." He waited for some type of realization to hit her._

_Natasha chuckled and said, "Surely you jest! Why would I be in the woods at such an odd hour?"_

_He kissed her hand and asked, "My love, what is the last thing you remember?"_

_Natasha thought for a moment before speaking. "I remember we had dinner together and then we both sat in the parlor afterwards."_

_"You were found in the woods by a friend, he told me you were attacked by a werewolf. You remember none of this, my love?" Natasha shook her head fearfully. "Perhaps it is for the best that you don't remember such dreadful things. Now rest my love, I shall be here when you wake."_

Natasha was disturbed from her slumber by the sound of the tower door opening. She remained perched upside down on the ceiling not bothering to see who her visitor was.

"I see you have made this part of the castle your permanent residence." Natasha opened her eyes and saw Marishka looking up at her.

"Why are you here? I would think the _master_ would want you close by so you could be at his beck and call." Natasha responded bitterly.

"The master has sent me here, he wishes to see you." She replied.

Natasha arched an eyebrow. "He summons me when it is convenient for him, but then he does not mind ignoring me for the rest of eternity." She muttered knowing full well that Marishka was able to hear every word she said.

Natasha sighed and closed her eyes once more. "Tell him that he has disturbed my slumber and if he wishes to see me he may come here; I refuse to go to him."

Marishka looked up at Natasha in shock. "Do you seek to anger him?"

Natasha smirked and said, "Perhaps if that is the only emotion I will get from him, I suppose I will just have to accept it."

Marishka shook her head and silently left the tower. When Natasha sensed she was alone once more she let her mind wander to her recent dream. This was the second odd dream she had and both dreams seemed more like a memory than an actual dream, but Natasha never remembered being attacked by a werewolf. Then there was the mystery with the other man in her dreams. First she wanders through the woods late at night to meet with him when she supposedly gets attacked. Then, Natasha can only assume, that the man brought her to Dracula. It frustrated Natasha that she couldn't remember or see the man's face in her dreams. Lastly there was Dracula's personality; he had once been so caring and protective of her. Natasha smiled as she recalled the moments they spent together, before they both became vampires. Her smile quickly faded as she began to recall his treatment of her ever since he turned Verona into a vampire. Natasha would give anything to return to the way things used to be.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the castle. Natasha smiled to herself knowing that Marishka had dutifully relayed her message to Dracula. The doors to the tower were thrown open and Dracula entered looking livid.

"Natasha…" He hissed and she slowly opened her eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise, you actually came to visit me." Natasha jumped down from the ceiling ignoring Dracula's livid expression.

"You refuse to come when I call you?"

"I am not a dog; that runs when their master calls especially when said master ignores you." Natasha replied through clenched teeth.

To this Dracula had no response; he could not deny that his attention has been spent elsewhere in the past year and it appeared Natasha has been taking it harshly. When Dracula didn't respond Natasha turned away from him. "Why did you even bother coming here?" Her tone was barely above a whisper and wouldn't have been heard by human ears.

"Did Marishka not tell you? I wish to gaze upon my first bride."

Natasha laughed a cold, hollow laugh while turning around to face him. "First bride? More like the forgotten bride. It takes you a year to remember that I have locked myself away in this cold, dark tower and it takes even longer for you to notice me again."

"I have been busy trying to bring my children to life." Dracula replied.

Natasha let out a hiss as anger began to bubble inside her. "Yes _your_ children, _their_ children!" She pointed an accusing finger at the tower door knowing that his other brides were probably listening. "But _never_ mine! Never the poor first bride, never the woman who you were going to wed!" Natasha sighed, trying to calm herself down. "I suppose that doesn't matter anymore, does it? Death has already parted us and our love lies in another life time, forgotten." She spoke softly, her voice laced with the long years of pain she endured.

Dracula's expression softened upon hearing Natasha's words. He could see the anger directed toward him was mostly jealousy; jealousy toward the other three brides that Natasha had to share him with. Natasha was never fond of the fact that other women would fawn over him and frequently became jealous when this would occur. "I could never forget you, my love. You are my first and only true love."

Natasha closed her eyes and turned away from him; hundreds of years ago his words would have made her smile. She would have forgotten why she was angry with him and flung her arms around him in a loving embrace, but that was before he became the cold hearted creature that stood before her. It was one of the many things she had once loved about him, his charming nature.

"Don't…" She said quietly, her tone laced with sorrow. Dracula arched an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "Don't pretend you actually care."

"My love…" He began but Natasha interrupted.

"Don't call me that!" She said bitterly while turning around to face him; prepared to lash out at him once more, but held her tongue. As Natasha gazed upon him she was reminded of the man who had sat at her bedside worried that she would never wake up, the man who timidly purposed to her. What had happen to _that_ man?

Natasha felt something slowly slide down her cheek. Dracula tried to brush her stray tear away, but Natasha slapped his hand away. It broke his heart to see Natasha in such a state or it would break his heart if he had one. Natasha inhaled a shaky breath as she brushed the tear away. Dracula realized he was pushing her away and it was only a matter of time before he pushed Natasha far enough away that she wouldn't want to return. Natasha wanted desperately to throw her arms around him and tell him that she forgave him, that she still loved him. Unfortunately Natasha knew that no matter what she did it would change nothing.

_After all he has done, why can I not hate him?! _She thought.

Natasha felt a few more tears fall from her eyes and she quickly bowed her head so Dracula wouldn't see her tears. Natasha didn't understand; she had distanced herself from him, purposely avoided Dracula and tried loathing him but nothing seemed to work. Somehow Natasha still loved him.

A silence fell between them and Natasha couldn't stand being in the same room with Dracula if he wasn't going to speak to her. As she walked toward the tower's door Dracula grabbed her arm; Natasha immediately stopped and turned to face him.

"I could never forget you even if I wish to." Dracula said letting go of her arm and walking over to the only window in the tower, which was full of grime and barely allowed the moonlight to enter the room. "You continue to haunt me in my sleep." He muttered quietly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "Then perhaps you should have left me my mortality."

Dracula chuckled and within a second he was standing before her. "Why waste such beauty?" He gently caressed her cheek as he spoke.

Natasha closed her eyes against his icy cold touch. She yearned for his touch, his love; it had been so long since he had shown her any type of affection. Dracula noticed how Natasha melted under his touch; her skin felt like velvet and it sent a slight tingle throughout his hand. He traced his thumb over her lips causing Natasha's breath to catch in her throat. She desperately wanted to forgive him, but the question that loomed in her mind was; would it change anything? Natasha felt his cold touch leave her skin and when she opened her eyes Dracula was gone.

Natasha sighed in disappointment and thought, _He left...I knew nothing would change. He came to look upon me for a moment and now he will continue to ignore me until he feels the need to look upon my face once more. I feel like a portrait to him; one that sits in the highest tower to collect dust and is only looked upon once every year._

An arm wrapped around her waist, breaking Natasha out of her thoughts. "You appear distressed, what is bothering you my love?"

"It's just…" Natasha paused trying to think of a way to phrase what she wanted to ask. Natasha thought it rude to plainly say, who do you love the most out of your brides? "Does your heart still lie with me or one of your other brides?" Her tone was quiet feeling ashamed that she needed to ask a question such as that, but Natasha needed to know the answer. It had occurred to Natasha that Dracula could easily lie to her and tell her what she hoped to hear, but if Dracula no longer cared for her why waste time in lying to her?

Dracula let out a deep chuckle as he delicately kissed her neck. Natasha felt her stomach begin to do flips as she felt his lips trail along her neck causing all coherent thoughts to leave her mind. "You should know the answer to that, my love."

Natasha tilted her head to the side allowing him to continue kissing her neck. "I want to hear the answer from you."

"You took my heart long ago." His breath on her neck sent a slight shiver down her spine; Dracula smirked at her reaction to him. "It has always belonged to you and death has not changed that."

Natasha was unable to think clearly as Dracula showed her affection. She was positive that if she still retained a heart it would be rapidly beating. Dracula twirled her around to face him. "Does doubt still linger in your mind?" He asked.

"Perhaps it does…" Natasha replied with a mischievous smirk.

Dracula leaned toward Natasha until their faces were inches apart causing Natasha's breath to catch in her throat once more. She noticed a burning desire that was reflected in his eyes. "Then perhaps I should convince you otherwise." His tone was soft and quiet as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Natasha lightly grazed her lips against his and whispered, "I will always be yours." He could no longer contain his desire. Dracula pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately leaving Natasha breathless.

**A/N: I have been looking over the earlier chapters to this story and I have noticed that a lot of them are short and quickly written. Also they tend to lack an insight into the characters emotions especially Natasha's, so I have decided to rewrite some of the chapters. Hopefully this will make certain aspects of the story less confusing.**


End file.
